Nightmares of a secret life
by littlepinkwolf
Summary: Complete With nightmare and demon attacks everyday, kurama's life is hectic enough, but add a family camping trip and a demon out for your blood, will he survive? Slight KuramaBotan
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Thought' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Chapter 1  
  
Life had been easy the past couple of weeks for team Uramishi. The only missions they had been doing was making sure demons didn't cause much trouble. That was until Koenma ordered 12 hours watch. They, Spirit world had received word of a powerful demon lurking in the human world.  
  
Everyday after school, for the past week, Kurama would start his watch until 4:00 in the morning when he would return home for 2 hours of sleep. Today had been horrible. After school a couple of demons thought it would be fun to cause trouble. What they didn't know was that they had caused trouble in Kurama's area. Kurama, who had just learned that his finals had been pushed up, and that only getting 2 hours of sleep was making his aggravated. Today had actually been his day off. So he was very mad and very unmerciful.  
  
As Kurama entered his house, he was greeted by his mother; Shiori; his step- father; Kazuya; and his stepbrother; Shuiichi. All of them were worried about him. He had told them he would arrive home 2 hours ago, for dinner. But filling out the paper work and the fighting of the demons took time.  
  
"Shuuichi, where were you?" His step- father asked.  
  
"Out" Kurama snapped. He didn't mean to snap, but his shoulder was getting to him. During the fight, when he wasn't looking a demon had thrown a poison dagger towards him. It had hit his left shoulder. Kurama quickly killed that demon and taken out the poison with a plant he had nearby. Though the wound was still open.  
  
"Shuuichi, don't speak to your father like that." His mother scolded.  
  
"Sorry Father, but all I can say was that I was out. So please just except that." Kurama replied.  
  
"Shuuichi, We're worried about you, you disappear for days and you never tell us where you go." His step- father continued. He placed his hand on Shuuichi's left shoulder. Right where the knife hit. Kurama involuntarily winced. Kazuya noticed and pulled his hand back.  
  
"May I leave now?" Kurama asked calmly as if nothing had happened.  
  
Kazuya looked at his hand; the palm was covered in blood. He then looked at his stepson, he was paler then usual and his uniformed looked dirty. He stepped to the side and showed his wife. Shiori gasped and looked up to where Kurama was only to find him gone.  
  
"He went upstairs" Shuiichi replied answering their silent question. He then went up to turn on the television.  
  
"Shiori," Kazuya looked at her, worry stretched over his face "Something's not right, he's hurt." Kazuya replied as he kept his hand between them. They moved towards the kitchen and stood by the window. "I got all this blood form his shoulder.  
  
"We have to go help him." Shiori replied. Kazuya nodded he then felt something tickle his hand. He looks and saw the plant moving towards his hand. He quickly yanks back his hand and stepped away from the plant. He shares a glance at his wife and went to wash his hand.  
  
Kurama went upstairs as soon as he saw his chance. He didn't want to be questioned any more; He soon entered his room. He locked the door and picked up a healing plant he had lying around. This plant cleaned the wound and helped it heal quicker. He took off his shirt and placed the plant on his wound, then wrapped it up in bandages. Kurama changed into his P.J's. He was about to get into bed when there was a knock on the window. Kurama couldn't help but give a short growl; all he wanted was sleep. Was that really too much to ask?  
  
Kurama got up and went to the window and opened it.  
  
"Hiei. What are you doing here? I thought you were on petrol," Kurama asked  
  
"Toddler wants you to attend a meeting as soon as you 'school' thing let's out tomorrow." Hiei replied as he entered the room.  
  
"So since when are you messenger boy?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Hn." Kurama laughed, while Hiei frowned. " Have fun with the demons?"  
  
"Yes, Quiet bothersome." Kurama replied in good humor "Bunch of E-level demons, I wasn't paying attention."  
  
"Hn"  
  
"You don't really need to worry. I had a spare healing plant. In fact, I need to ask you a favor." Kurama said. "I need more plants from Makai."  
  
"And you need me to get them." Hiei deducted.  
  
"Yes." Kurama replied  
  
"What do I get out of it Fox?" Hiei asked  
  
"Sweet Snow." Kurama replied with a smirk.  
  
"Which plants?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Come back in 15 minutes, I'll have a list done by then." Kurama replied. Hiei nodded before disappearing.  
  
Kurama took out a sheet of paper and wrote down all the plants he was out of or nearly out of. He was nearly down when there was a knock at the door. Kurama got up and unlocked the door. As he opened it he saw his parents outside.  
  
"Shuuichi, can we talk to you?" Shiori asked, Kurama nodded, behind them, he saw Shuiichi trying to tell him to be careful.  
  
"Shuuichi, may we see your shoulder?" Kazuya asked "Alright, But let me finish this list. I just need to add these two things and that's it. Alright." Kurama said as he wrote down a few more names then folded the paper. "Now, why do you want to see my shoulder?"  
  
"Well, we felt some blood come from it. We are worried and." Shiori started but she was cut off by someone laughing.  
  
"Foolish Fox."  
  
"Hiei, I'm glad you're here." Kurama replied. He opened the window and Hiei came through. This action surprised Kurama's parents. A short boy came in; he was wearing all black. "Here's the list. You should find some in Sliver Fox Forest." Kurama explained as he gave Hiei the folded sheets of paper. "Get as many as you can, and bring them to the meeting. Come by tomorrow and I'll give you your payment."  
  
"Hn." Hiei replied. "Bit of advice Fox. Pay attention. That way next time; you won't get yourself in a situation you can't get out of."  
  
"What makes you think I can't get put of this situation?" Kurama smirked  
  
"Hn." With that Hiei disappeared.  
  
"Sorry about that. Hiei is just impatient. Please continue what you were saying?" Kurama replied.  
  
"Shuuichi, who was that?" Shiori asked.  
  
"Hiei, he's an old friend of mine." Kurama replied truthfully.  
  
"What was he doing here?" Kazuya asked  
  
"First he came to drop off a message, the I asked him to pick me up a few things." Kurama replied once more.  
  
"What did you mean 'payment'?" Shiori asked.  
  
"Shuuichi, I want you to tell us truthfully. Are you in any gangs?" Kazuya asked  
  
" No, not really, as for payment, it's Ice cream. Hiei has a sort of obsession to it." Kurama answered. Shiori and Kazuya sweatdropped. "Any ways. I have school tomorrow, and I would like to go to bed. So, Good night." Kurama pushed them out of the room and closed the door behind them.  
  
"Well that didn't go the way I wanted" Kazuya said as he sighed, he went into his bathroom, and brushed his teeth, (It is connected between his and his stepbrother Shuiichi's room) he then went back to his room. He was in bed and was about to turn off the lights when he heard.  
  
"Stupid Fox."  
  
"Good night Hiei." Kurama said as he turned off the lights and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Dream ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Blood.  
  
Bodies.  
  
Botan. Hiei.  
  
The sky was red, the earth was red, or was it just blood, Kurama couldn't tell. So many bodies.  
  
Yukina's. Genki's. Keiko's. Koenma's.  
  
What happened, who killed them?  
  
Your fault.  
  
Koronue, Yomi, Touya, Jin,  
  
You killed them.  
  
All my friends, Dead?  
  
You betrayed them.  
  
Mother, Father, Shuiichi?  
  
You murdered them. Murderer.  
  
Who did this?  
  
You.  
  
Me? Why?  
  
Because you could.  
  
What?  
  
Murderer. You killed them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ End of dream *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What, No!" Kurama said as he woke up. He slowly sat up and looked t the clock. 2:10. It was still early. The dream was so vivid in Kurama's mind. Was it really all his fault they all died.  
  
'No, I can't be. I wouldn't betray them.' Kurama thought to himself. After all why would he? He no longer wanted power. He had changed. He knew he had changed for thee better.  
  
'I've changed. I don't fight to become stronger, to profit from my strength. But I fight to protect my human family, it's different. I've learned to love, I wouldn't give it up for anything.' Kurama thought to himself. He lay back down. Quickly he realized he was no longer tired. 'I guess seeing all those you've ever cared for dead sort of wakes you up.' He looked at the clock again; 2:30. 'That's it' Kurama got out of bed and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt. He grabbed his keys and jacket, and then he sneaks out the window. Kurama then started to jog down the street, and towards the park. He continued until h found a rose bush in the center of the park.  
  
'I do need a few more roses.' Kurama thought to himself as he took out a pair of scissors and started to cut some roses out. Then he cut out 10 roses when h decided he had enough. The turned them all into seeds and placed them in his hair. H then snipped off another rose. Kurama hears rustling behind him. He quickly jumps up and is about to summon the 'rose whip' when he sees Botan.  
  
"Botan?" Kurama asked as he landed.  
  
"Kurama?" Botan asked.  
  
"What are you doing here?" They both asked at the same time.  
  
"Kurama, were you going to use to rose whip on me?" Botan asked meekly as she eyed thee rose.  
  
"Yeah, You can never be to careful. I didn't know it was you." Kurama replied.  
  
"I guess your right. So, why are you here?" Botan questioned  
  
"Couldn't sleep. You?" Kurama replied.  
  
"I got a few hours off from work. I wanted to go to the park since everyone would have been asleep." Botan replied, "But I guess you are the exception."  
  
"Yeah," Kurama replied as he sat down on the bench. "I couldn't sleep. I thought it would be a good idea to take a jog in the park. You know, at night, it reminds me so much of Makai." He sighed  
  
"You miss it?" Botan asked as she sat down next to him.  
  
"Yes, I do. But I don't ever want to return to my old life of thieving. I guess it loss it's thrill on me." Kurama looked up at the stars.  
  
"I see, is that one of the reasons you decide to stay in thee human world?" Botan asked.  
  
"Partly," Kurama replied. He looked at Botan and saw her shiver. "Here, take it. You must be cold." Kurama handed her his jacket.  
  
"Thanks" Botan said as raindrops started to fall. "Great, just great. The one night I get off; it rains."  
  
"Come on, let's go to my house. I'll give you some spare cloths." Kurama chuckled as they started to get wet.  
  
"Thanks." Botan blushed. She then followed Kurama to his house. As it was still early in the morning, they entered the house through the window.  
  
"Here. I'll probably b a little big, but it's all I have. You can go change in the bathroom," Kurama said as he handed her a pair of old jeans and a green T-shirt. Botan took the cloths and went towards the bathroom. After she left Kurama checked the time "4:07. it's still early." Kurama sighed; he then started to change into his school uniform. He would have to wake up in two hours anyway so why not get a head start. There was a quiet knock on the door.  
  
"Come in Botan." Kurama replied as Botan entered.  
  
"Thanks for the cloths, I'll give them back later." Botan said  
  
"Don't worry about it." Kurama said, waving the response off.  
  
"No, Really." Botan insisted.  
  
"If it means that much to you, then bring it back whenever you feel like it." Kurama said with a smile playing on his lips. Botan nodded before sitting down on the bed.  
  
"I get horrible luck." Botan sighed.  
  
"I don't think you do," Kurama argued before looking out side. "Well, maybe just a little." Botan laughed, Kurama allowed a smile to form on his face, but his eyes still looked troubled.  
  
"What's wrong?" Botan asked.  
  
"Nothing, I just have a feeling something is going to happen today, that's all." Kurama answered.  
  
"Stop lying Fox." Botan stated. Kurama gulped. Botan only called him Fox when she wanted straight answers.  
  
"Alright," Kurama sighed, "They are starting to ask questions."  
  
"You mean your family?" Botan asked.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know what to do, it's starting to get harder to think up lies. Plus, I can't very well tell them I'm a demon, can I?" Kurama responded.  
  
"I don't think you can. But wouldn't it be easier to tell them." Botan asked  
  
"That's what Hiei said. But do you really think they will except the fact that the person they've known is really a fake. I can't disappoint them. I mean my mother and father think I'm prefect. My brother Shuiichi idealizes me. But I guess I acted like it. I just wish I knew how they would react" Kurama sighed  
  
"Sorry, I wish I could help you." Botan replied.  
  
"It not your fault. I just hope they don't figure it out. They met Hiei last night." Kurama replied with a faint chuckle.  
  
"Really? How?" Botan laughed  
  
"I asked him to me pick up some Makai plants, he came in her to pick up the list; my parents were here."  
  
"Wow, how did you mange that?" Botan asked  
  
"I played on his weakness, I would tell you but I bet he would kill me for doing so." Kurama chuckled as Botan laughed. "It's 5:50, it's getting late, or early?"  
  
"You're right," Botan said. "Hey, look it stopped raining,"  
  
"Yeah, Koenma must be worried. I'll see you at the meeting" Kurama said  
  
"Bye." Botan said as she took out her oar and started for the window. Kurama opened the window and stepped away allowing Botan to get through. She mounted her oar.  
  
"Here." Kurama gave her a blue rose. "Bye."  
  
"Bye," With that Botan flew away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Hey, I'm back with a Yu Yu Hakusho story. I hope you will like it. The story is based on Kurama and slightly on Botan. It will have a bit of Romance between the two but nothing serious will happen. I hope it will be good so please R&R. This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho story, so please be a bit gentle. Until next time.  
  
C-ya 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Thought' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kurama went downstairs after he saw Botan disappeared. He turned around towards the bed and noticed Botan had left her pink kimono. He folded it up and placed it on a chair, he would pick it up after school and return it to him. He silently walked down the stairs and made his way towards the kitchen. Inside he saw his stepfather and his mother. Kurama couldn't help but smile. They were the typical family. All they needed was for Shuiichi to come down, but he never came out of his room before 6:30.  
  
Kazuya was reading the newspaper while Shiori was cooking breakfast.  
  
"Good morning Mother." Kurama said as he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Oh, Good Morning Shuuichi, did you sleep well?" Shiori greeted  
  
"Yes Mother, I did" Kurama lied.  
  
"Shuuichi, I was wondering whether or not you would like to come down to my office after school?" Kazuya said.  
  
Kurama sighed, ever since his mother married Kazuya; she had been trying to get them to bond. It was getting tiring. Some times he would go, but early on they both discovered they had very little in common. "Sorry Father, I've already made plans to meet with some friends after school." Kurama replied.  
  
"Oh well, next time maybe." Kazuya said slightly disappointed.  
  
Shiori sighed sadly from the stove. Sure she was happy her son had friends, but she wasn't totally sure they were good kids. The one that had been in her son's room the night before had given her chills; 'but he can't be all bad.' Shiori reasoned 'he has an obsession with ice cream.' She was worried that her son was hiding something. She was sure of that; there were many things she wanted to know about her son. Shiori side again.  
  
Shuiichi came down the stairs. "Good Morning all."  
  
"Good morning Shuiichi," Shiori greeted  
  
"Good Morning Son," Kazuya said  
  
"Good Morning," Kurama said simply  
  
"So, what's up, why all the long faces?" Shuiichi asked "Is it about the conversation from last night?"  
  
"Nothing is up, son. We're not upset." Kazuya answered "Thank you" He told Shiori as she gave him some breakfast.  
  
"What conversation from last night?" Kurama asked acting naive.  
  
"Oh, if it's not about that, it must be about the girl you had in your room than" Shuiichi said with a slight smirk on his face.  
  
"WHAT!" Shiori and Kazuya shouted; Kurama involuntarily cringed.  
  
"You mean Botan?" Kurama asked calmly. Inside he wanted to kill something, or someone. "Yeah, She works a late shift, and was caught outside when it started to rain. I invited her inside and lent her some old cloths, then we talked until it cleared up enough to go home." Kurama explained; Kurama suddenly felt Mischief "Really, what did you think she was up there for?"  
  
"Nothing," The other three replied each with a faint blush of embarrassment.  
  
Kurama started to eat, he was half way through when he felt a demon, it wasn't strong but it was causing trouble. "Oh No! I forgot I have this project to work on before class. I got to go." Kurama said as he quickly finished the rest of the meal.  
  
"I'll take you," Kazuya offered.  
  
"No, it's alright, take Shuiichi, I can walk." Kurama said as he got up and put on his shoes and backpack; "Bye." With that he ran out.  
  
"Alright now, that was strange." Shuiichi replied.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kazuya asked  
  
"He didn't kiss mother goodbye, plus he told me he didn't have any projects lined up this week." Shuiichi explained.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder than why he left in such a hurry?" Kazuya questioned, Shuiichi shrugged "Well, we must get going, you don't want to be late for school now do you Shuiichi?" Shuiichi shook his head.  
  
"Bye you two." Shiori said as they left.  
  
Kurama ran until he arrived to where the demon was attacking.  
  
"I would suggest you stop and go back to Makai." Kurama stated calmly.  
  
"What if I don't want to?" The demon asked as he stopped advancing an old man. The demon had black scales that covered his humanoid body. He had 5 horns on top of his head and had a maroon mane. He stood 7 ft, or about 2 feet taller than Kurama.  
  
"Well, if you don't I'll have to kill you." Kurama replied calmly.  
  
"How can a puny mortal like yourself can defeat me. The powerful Grink." The demon known as Grink started to laugh. Suddenly a pebble hit him in the stomach. "Is that the best you can do? It's pathetic." Grink Laughed.  
  
"Yes, I guess it was, so tell me, will you let me pass, so I may attend school?" Kurama asked  
  
As Shuiichi and Kazuya drove to Shuiichi's school, they saw a lot of people running away.  
  
Grink replied "Forget it. You made me lose my breakfast." He started to advance towards Kurama. Kurama sighed and flipped over Grink.  
  
"You know, You never asked my name. If you had, then you would have followed my request and left, instead of me having to kill you.' Kurama stated calmly. Grink started to turn but stopped unable to move.  
  
"What did you do to me? Who are you?" Grink asked fearfully.  
  
"Finally you ask. I didn't want to get blood on my uniform so I planted the seed of the death plant in you." Kurama explained. "By the way, my name is Kurama."  
  
Grink's eyes grew wide as he pleaded "P.Please, don't, don't you believe in mercy? Please Mr. Kurama, Sir, Please mercy!"  
  
"No, I don't." Kurama said as he snapped his finger. Grink fell to the floor, flowers were covered him. "Such wonderful flowers," Kurama then carried on to school.  
  
Shuuichi and Kazuya thought they saw a flash of red before they turned the corner. There they saw a large thing cover in flowers, slowly disappearing. They then continued towards Shuiichi's school to drop him off.  
  
Kurama ran all the way to school. He had spent so much time with the demon; he was nearly late. He took his seat just as thee bell rang. As the day's lesson began, Kurama started to think of why so many demons had been attacking now a day. Sure, there were demons before, but they never attacked this often. He sighed, He was tired, the one night he had to get a full night sleep on, and he had a nightmare. This, of course, brought Kurama to start thinking of his dream again.  
  
'Damn dream' Kurama cursed mentally. 'I would never do that, I wouldn't kill them. I know I wouldn't." Mrs. Math, his French Teacher, broke His thoughts.  
  
"Mr. Minamino, answer the question" She replied sternly.  
  
"Oxygen" Kurama said quickly.  
  
"Good now, please pay attention, and don't go into la la land again." She scolded. Kurama just nodded and was soon back in hiss thoughts, this time it was about his teachers. Mrs. Math taught French, but Mr. Science taught English. Mr. English taught Science, while Mr. French taught P.E, Mr. Reading taught Math and Miss. P.E, as everyone called her taught French. He remembers, one time when he had to tell his parents which teachers were for which subjects. He spent 20 minutes explaining it and they still got it confused. Soon his thoughts shifted. Kurama had a bad feeling that something was going to happen today. The last time he had felt like this, he had betrayed hiss friend, Koronue.  
  
With that thought in mind Kurama felt said. He didn't like thinking about his past; it always brought bad memories to him. He truly regretted not going back to help him instead of leaving him there. How he felt so guilty surprised even him.  
  
"Mr. Minamino!" Mr. Science yelled.  
  
"Yes?" Kurama said as he jumped slightly.  
  
"Pay attention."  
  
"Sorry sir, I will." Kurama replied. Soon Kurama started to get bored, he really wasn't in the mood to be scolded again, so he decide it would be best to pay attention. He paid attention for the rest of English, Math and Reading; but during Science, they were studying plants, Kurama completely zoned out.  
  
'I have to stop by the house to pick up Botan's Kimono, boy, thee guys are going to get a kick out of that. Me bringing a pink Kimono to the meeting. I wonder when we are going to learn anything interesting, I mean plants are all right, but I know all this stuff already. I wish it were someone else teaching this, he makes plants sound all boring. They are really interesting if you have the right teacher teaching you, But then again, I am an Expert on plants. So I guess my opinion doesn't really count right now." Kurama sighed 'I wonder what we are going to do in PE I hope it's not swimming, if it is, I'll have to ditch. I should be easy; I'll just stay in tree. But Mr. Reading did mention something about a field trip he was coordinating with the health teacher. I'm so happy we only have health once a week. Mr. Music is so boring; it's hard to say which is worst. But, oh no, better pay attention.'  
  
"Mr. Minamino, tell us, which is your favorite flower?" Mr. English asked  
  
"A rose, why?" Kurama asked. Mr. English sweatdropped, these kids were getting distracted more and more easily.  
  
"Just pay attention Mr. Minamino." Mr. English said. "Alright, Miss. Tesoka."  
  
'So that's what he was doing, maybe I should pay more attention. Kourone would laugh at me on how distracted I've been today." Kurama thought. Kurama started to pay attention for the rest of class until the bell rang signaling lunch. Kurama sighed and pulled out his lunch and started to eat it quietly. He was tired of thinking, after all h spent most of the day thinking. After lunch he would have PE. He decides it would be best to be in the outer area of the group. If it was swimming he would escape and ditch, If it wasn't he would stay. Before he wouldn't have cared, But he still had scars from The Dark Tournament. Kurama shivered at the thought of that. People would ask questions, and he was tired of always lying and might give some information out. So he hid it all by wearing long sleeved shirts. Besides, it was still April.  
  
Kurama stood up and threw away his trash. He then made his way towards the field. When he arrived he saw about half of his classmates there. Soon, the others arrived.  
  
"Alright, Some of you might remember me saying something about a field trip." Mr. French said there were a few nods "Well, Here are the permission slips. We will be taking a camping trip." Some student cheered "But you have to bring your family." Mr. French continued. "The trip will start the day after tomorrow, I am sorry about the short noticed, but the trip will last five days and we want you all to come." The students nodded. "Alright, now I want 4 laps around the school and 50 push ups." The students groaned.  
  
Kurama stared off on the laps; he thought the camping trip would be fun, but it wasn't his parents he was worried about, it was Koenma. He had all the Spirit Detectives working twice as hard as usual. It was almost as if he was scared of some thing attacking. 'He'll probably tell us in Today's meeting.'  
  
Kurama spent the rest of the day concentrating on his work. Once the bell rang, Kurama quickly packed away his stuff and went out. Once he was off Campus he ran all the way to his house.  
  
"Hello Mother!" Kurama shouted as h took off his shoes and ran up the stairs. "I'm home." He dropped his bag on his bed and picked up Botan's Kimono. "Mother, I'm leaving, I'll be back later on tonight." Kurama kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Be careful Shuuichi" Shiori said.  
  
"I will." Kurama replied as he replaced on his shoes, and left.  
  
'Why does he have a pink kimono' Shiori asked herself.  
  
As Kurama entered the Palace, He saw Hiei.  
  
"Here Fox." Hiei said as he passed him a bag.  
  
"Thank you Hiei. Stop by tonight, I'll give you the ice." Kurama started  
  
"Hn." Hiei replied as he left.  
  
As Kurama entered the meeting room, he saw everyone else there. He walked over to Botan.  
  
"Oh, Botan, you left this at my house." Kurama said as he passed her the kimono.  
  
"Thank." Botan started only to be interrupted by Kuwabarra.  
  
"Oh so that's why you're not wearing your kimono. But why do you have it, Kurama " Kuwabarra asked  
  
"She left at my house this morning." Kurama replied; he had a playful glint in his eyes again.  
  
"Were you two, I mean, did you two." Yusuke stuttered.  
  
"Did we what?" Kurama asked as innocently as possible, while at the same time resisting a smile.  
  
"Well, You know, well sleep." Yusuke didn't finish.  
  
"YUSUKE!" Botan shouted hitting him with her oar.  
  
"Do you denied it?" Kuwabarra asked, "You are wearing his cloths." Botan looks at him for a second "Ouch!" His decided to hit him for that comment.  
  
"We just met in the park, it started to rain, I took her home and gave hr some old cloths so she wouldn't get sick." Kurama explained  
  
"Kurama and Botan sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-. Ouch!" Kuwabarra sang only to get hit again.  
  
"Alright everyone, enough Chit-chat. We have business to attend to, So everyone pays attention. That means you Kuwabarra and Yusuke." Koenma said drawing everyone's attention to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you all like thee story so far. In the next chapter you will find out what the meeting is about and a bit about the new bad guy. I hope these chapters aren't to short, When I first wrote them, I tried to make all the chapters at last 2,500 words. I wasn't able to do it for the first three or four. But they all were over 2,000 words. This one was about 2,400 words. It's also counting the author note, so I guess it really doesn't count. Also, thanks for telling the right way to spell Koronue's name. It really helped. Any who; Please R&R. until next time  
  
C-ya 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Thought' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Alright, earlier this week, we received word about a demon will be attacking. We have discovered he would be attacking you all."  
  
"Koenma explained.  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"WHY?"  
  
"Exactly who do you mean Koenma?" Kurama asked  
  
"Well, you see this demon wants to * kill * Team Uramishi, as well as the girl they hung around with at the Dark Tournament." Koenma explained  
  
"HA! I like to see him place a finger on me!" Kuwabarra laughed  
  
"Shut up before you hurt yourself idiot." Hiei told him.  
  
"Say that again shrimp." Kuwabarra challenged.  
  
"So Koenma Sir, what do you plan to do?" Botan asked as Yusuke broke up Hiei's and Kuwabarra argument.  
  
"Well, since, besides Genki there are four boy and four girls. I have decided to put you in pairs. You will all be placed with someone who can help you, Hopefully." Koenma continued.  
  
"I want Yukina!" Kuwabarra shouted out.  
  
"Sorry Kuwabarra, I have chosen for you already. Yusuke, you'll be with Keiko. Kuwabarra, you're with your sister."  
  
"Why her, Can't I." Kuwabarra started  
  
"Hiei, you're with Yukina. Kurama and Botan are a pair since they are the only on left." Koenma finished  
  
"Wait, what about Genki?" Yusuke asked  
  
"Well, Kurama isn't your class doing a family camping trip?" Koenma asked  
  
Startled Kurama replied "Yes. But I have yet to speak with my parents."  
  
"Good, Botan, you will join as a student and Genki will go as her Grandmother." Koenma said, Botan and Kurama nodded.  
  
"Good, now I want you to stick with your partners for a week. Th demon left a note saying he will attack during the next week. So it is vital. I am going to enlist other demons to help you. I want you to know that we have no clue who is after you. So please be careful, all of you, the mission will begin in 2 days. The demon was nice enough to tell when the week will begin." Koenma replied as they all left.  
  
"See you in two days Botan." Kurama said, as he was about to leave. Hiei disappeared, Kuwabarra went home and Yusuke went to Keiki's house.  
  
"Bye Kurama." Botan replied  
  
"Wait, Botan, around my family call me Shuuichi. Could you tell Genki also?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Sure, see you later." Botan said as she left.  
  
Kurama arrived home earlier then when he thought he would. He opened the door and said Hello to his mother and grabbed a gallon of ice cream before going upstairs, he placed away his plants and grabbed the ice cream. He opened his window and threw it out. It never landed on the ground. He searches his bag for the field trip permission slip. He looked through it until his mother called him down for dinner.  
  
"Hello Father," Kurama greeted as he took his seat.  
  
"Hello Shuuichi," Kazuya greeted "How was your day?"  
  
"It was alright, Except in PE, they gave us a permission slip for us to take a camping trip. A family Camping trip. It's so the families of student can meet the families of other students. The trip is the day after tomorrow. They had just recently received word that they could do the trip, and since the years would be ending soon, they thought it would be a fun idea to do." Kurama explained  
  
"It sounds fun." Shiori said.  
  
'Yeah ecstatic' Kurama thought 'We have a demon trying to kill us and I have to go camping.'  
  
"I think we should do it" Kazuya stated "Shuuichi, how many days?"  
  
"5 days." Kurama replied  
  
"Alright, I'll take a week off work. So we can go." Kazuya said.  
  
"Yeah, it'll be fun to go camping again, we haven't gone in ages." Shuiichi replied  
  
"Really, you used to go camping?" Shiori asked  
  
"Yeah, all the time. But things change" Shuiichi replied.  
  
"Well Shuuichi and I never gone. Isn't that right Shuuichi?" Shiori asked Kurama looked down at his food and nodded. "I'll have to bring the first- aid kit, some food." Shiori continued  
  
"Yes Mother/Shiori" Shuuichi, Shuiichi and Kazuya replied emotionless.  
  
'This shouldn't have been so easy. But then again, Mother has always been a bit odd. But exactly how are we supposed to beat someone we don't even know, or even if he is a demon, we don't even specialize in. Hell, we don't even know his name.' Kurama sighed 'I just hope this doesn't get messy.' Kurama closed his eyes 'this is going to be nearly impossible to do. And I still have nightmares about Karasu. Wait; better not think about that. Besides." Kurama thoughts were interrupted by Shuiichi.  
  
"Shuuichi! Shuuichi!"  
  
"What? Yes, What is it?" Kurama asked  
  
"I thought you fell asleep for a moment. I wanted to know, could you help me with my homework?" Shuiichi asked.  
  
"Sure, May we be excuse Mother, Father? " Kurama asked politely  
  
"Sure, and just lave your plate on the table, I'll clean them later." Shiori replied.  
  
"Thank you Mother," Shuiichi and Kurama said as they got up and left.  
  
"So, Shuiichi, what do you need help with?" Kurama asked as they climb the stairs.  
  
"Well, actually, it's not my homework I want to talk to you about." Shuiichi said as they entered his room and sat down.  
  
"Alright, what is it?" Kurama asked  
  
"Alright, on my way home today, some kids jumped me, I really don't know why, but they had knives and stuff" Shuiichi said "But, I don't want you to tell mother or Father. They didn't hurt me. Since a guy came and stopped him. I think he was one of your friend."  
  
"Really, who?" Kurama asked interested.  
  
"I don't know his name, but he wore all black and had black hair." Shuiichi started  
  
"He didn't have long hair, and a mask did he?" Kurama asked, wide eyes.  
  
"No, He had spiky black hair and red eyes. He was about five feet tall." Shuiichi finished, Kurama sighed in relief.  
  
"Alright, I know him. Wait, what did he do?" Kurama asked slightly afraid.  
  
"Nothing, it seemed that one of the guys got scared at t he large amount of energy the guy was giving out. It was purplish black" Shuiichi replied "Then he looked at me and said 'tell your brother to get Rocky Road, not Chocolate swirl' Then he disappeared." Shuiichi replied  
  
"Alright, Now I know who it was. But Don't worry he's a friend." Kurama said as he started to get up.  
  
"Wait, Shuuichi! Do you know what that energy was?" Shuiichi asked  
  
"I'll tell you when we return from the camping trip. Alright, I'm going to be busy for a while so I won't really be able to explain for a while." Kurama told him. By then he was at the door. He opened it and left for his room. As he entered hi fell on his bed.  
  
'This is getting to be too much.' Kurama thought. 'First, There is a demon after us; second I have to go on a camping trip with my family, Botan, Genki and my class. Third, my brother has recently got Spirit awareness; and lastly I haven't slept well these past couple of weeks. Actually, I haven't since the Dark Tournament. Boy am I glad Koenma gave us all the day off tonight. That I am thankful for.' With that he fell asleep, And not a peaceful one either.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Dream *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
. Blood.  
  
.Bodies..  
  
It's your fault.  
  
Botan. Hiei.  
  
You killed them  
  
.I did? How? Why?  
  
For power.  
  
Mother. Father. Shuiichi.  
  
You betrayed them.  
  
Koronue. Yusuke.  
  
You killed them.  
  
No, . Everyone dead?  
  
. Your fault, you killed them.  
  
Who are you? .  
  
Who do you think? . You killed them  
  
I didn't.  
  
You gave them no mercy.  
  
Koenma. Kuwabarra. Genki.  
  
You killed the innocent ones.  
  
Keiko. Yukina.  
  
You killed them.  
  
No, I didn't. I didn't.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End of Dream ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama woke up. He was drenched in sweat, and he was breathing hard. He also felt extremely tired and awake at the same time. He looked at his clock; 3:49. Kurama decided to get up. Normally he would wake up in 2 hours, but he really didn't think he could go back to sleep after that. He went to the shower and took a long, hot, nice shower.  
  
When he finish he put on his uniform and checked the clock. It was almost 5:00. He chose a book a book to read. He read for an hour and then went downstairs. There he saw his mother start cooking.  
  
"Good Morning Mother," Kurama said as he entered.  
  
"Good Morning Shuuichi," Shiori greeted "What are you doing up so early?"  
  
"I decide to get a head start on the day. Would you like some help?" Kurama replied.  
  
"Yes, I would; would you make the coffee for Kazuya; and some tea for me." Kurama nodded.  
  
"Yes, Mother." Kurama then did as he was told. By the time he finishes, Kazuya had arrived.  
  
"Good Morning Shuuichi, Did you sleep well?" Kazuya asked.  
  
"Yes," Kurama replied simply.  
  
"I heard you get up, it was about 4 wasn't it?" Kazuya asked  
  
"Yes, it was. I wanted to get a head on the day. But I forgot that you all would be asleep at the time." Kurama replied.  
  
"Oh," Kazuya replied as he started to read the newspaper.  
  
A little while later, Shuiichi came down.  
  
"Morning all," He said  
  
"Morning Shuiichi," Kurama, Kazuya and Shiori said.  
  
"How is everyone, No new developments?" Shuiichi asked  
  
"Sorry, Everything is normal," Kurama replied as he brought the food in.  
  
"Alright than, let's turn on the news." Shuiichi said as he turned on the television.  
  
"As many of you heard of, It accord in downtown Tokyo. How the bombs were placed is still a mystery; No one was hurt. But officials have deciphered a message and have given it out to the press. It says ' I'm after you Team Uramishi, You thought you may have killed me; but you were wrong. I lived, and now I'm back to kill you. You will have one week in which I will attack you. You won't survive. ' Officials are known looking for whom ever this Team Uramishi is. If you have any knowledge then please call 594." Kurama turned off the television.  
  
"That's nothing you should watch while eating breakfast." Kurama told them as he sat down. Shiori nodded in agreement.  
  
They ate in silence. Once they finished Shuiichi looked at the clock.  
  
"Hey, Shuuichi, We should get going." Kurama nodded.  
  
"You're right; Mother, Father, see you later." Kurama said as he stood up and went towards the door.  
  
"Bye Mom, Dad," Shuiichi said as he followed Kurama out the door.  
  
Once they were a good deal away from the house. Kurama asked Shuiichi "You know that energy you saw from Hiei?"  
  
"You mean that short kid," Kurama nodded "Yeah,"  
  
"If you see some one else with energy like that, will you tell me?" Kurama asked  
  
"Sure, But what is that energy?" Shuiichi asked again.  
  
"I can only tell you its name. Its called Spirit Energy. Everyone has it, just some has more than others." Kurama explained as they arrived at Shuiichi's school. "Bye" With that Kurama headed off to his school; ass he turned the corner he met Botan.  
  
"Hey Botan; what are you doing here?" Kurama asked  
  
"Well Koenma sir thought it would be best for me to start school today." Botan replied they were nearly at the front gate.  
  
"Well Botan, that's all nice." Kurama was starting to get a little nervous. "But right now, for your safety I need you to hold my hand."  
  
"Alright. But why?" Botan asked  
  
"Well, The girls in my school are a little psycho. And I don't want you to get hurt. So you will need to run as fast as you can. I'll help pull you along." Kurama explained  
  
"Well, They can't be that bad," Botan reasoned  
  
"They are Hiei on in bad mood." Kurama said "Now, on the count of three; One; Two; Three!" With that Kurama started in a run, pulling Botan behind him. As they ran, Botan saw why Kurama was running so fast. The girls were chasing him.  
  
"Botan, what's your home room?" Kurama asked as they ran.  
  
"10 c" Botan replied  
  
"Good, it's mine also. Prepare yourself, we're going to turn." Botan nodded. Soon they were at the classroom. "Wow, that was easier than some other days,"  
  
"Easier? Exactly how fast are these girls?" Botan asked  
  
"Very. Besides, if this surprises you; you should see them on my birthday." Kurama gave a shudder. Botan laughed.  
  
During lunch, Kurama and Botan sat down on the roof. Kurama told her about Shuiichi able to sense Spirit energy.  
  
"How did you find out?" Botan asked  
  
"He told m. it turns out that Hiei saved him from some thugs, and he saw Hiei's energy. I also acquired his trust. I told him to tell me it he saw anyone with energy like Hiei's. So try and keep your energy down. I don't think his noticed mine, since he hasn't mentioned it. But I also doubt he told me everything. So be careful around him." Kurama told her. Botan nodded.  
  
And so the rest of the day went rather smoothly. And the camping trip would start the ver next day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you like. It wasn't as long as I hoped but it's still long (I hope). I'm a huge fan of Kurama and Botan, so I just had to have them hold hands. There will be more little thing like that as the story progresses. I hope its good. Please R&R and tell me what you think. Please don't flame, though I will still allow them. But just so you all know, I don't listen to what they say (unless it's about the spelling of the word. But I'm pretty sure they're all spelled right.) Also please Review 'A letter Goodbye,' I really need to know whether he lives or dies before I can start writing the next, and final, chapter of that story. So until later.  
  
C-ya. 


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Thought' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Chapter 4  
  
After school Kurama and Botan left for Kurama's house. They both decided it would bee best if Botan stayed at Kurama's house. The play would be that Botan had come over so she and Kurama could * work* on a project, than around eight she would leave and use her oar to get to Kurama's window. The window would be open and she could slip in. That was the simple plan, though it didn't go as it was planned.  
  
They entered the house and Shiori welcomed them.  
  
"Hello Shuuichi, now who is this?" Shiori greeted.  
  
"Hello Mother. This is Botan. She came over to work on a project we were assigned." Kurama replied  
  
"Hello Mrs. Minamino, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Shuuichi has told mew so much about you." Botan said as she bowed.  
  
"Now, Now. If Shuuichi told you things about me, Then you must be good friends with him. Call me Shiori. Now, I hope All the things Shuuichi told you has been good." Shiori said  
  
"Yes, He has never told me a negative thing about you Shiori." Botan answered.  
  
"Really? Now that's nice. So Botan will you be going on the family camping trip?" Shiori asked  
  
"Yes. I'm going with my Grandmother. Besides, since Shuuichi is going, it will be fun." Botan replied.  
  
"Oh, really?" Shiori asked.  
  
"Well, enough Chit-chat. Botan and I have a project we need to finish." Kurama said as he pulled Botan up the stairs.  
  
"Wait. Botan, would you like to stay for dinner?" Shiori asked  
  
"I don't want to impose." Botan replied.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll just put a fifth spot out." Shiori said as she headed for the kitchen.  
  
As Kurama and Botan went up the stairs Kurama smirked. "Well that's one problem solved." They then entered his room and started to talk to about the mission.  
  
As Kazuya returned home he saw Shiori in the Kitchen, Shuiichi watching TV and He saw Kurama's shoes. He guessed he was in his room. He placed his Briefcase in his and Shiori's room before heading downstairs.  
  
"Hello Shiori" Kazuya said as he kissed her. "Hello Shuiichi."  
  
"Hello Kazuya." Shiori said  
  
"Hey Dad." Shuiichi said from the livingroom.  
  
"Hey Shuiichi, be a dear and get your brother and Botan." Shiori said as there were noises above them and some shouting.  
  
"GIVE THAT BACK TO ME FOX!"  
  
"NOT UNTIL YOU STOP SAYING 'BINGO'"  
  
"NOT IN THIS LIFETIME FOX!"  
  
"THEN FORGET IT!"  
  
There were some thumps and a sound like something was tackled. Once all the noises stopped, they heard a door open and they both came down. Botan was glaring at Kurama and Kurama carried a smirk on his face.  
  
"Yusuke put you up to it didn't he?" Botan said easing her glare. Kurama put an innocent look and nodded. They entered the living room and saw the strange looks they were getting.  
  
"What?" They both asked.  
  
"Who's your friend Shuuichi?" Kazuya asked  
  
"Oh, This is Botan. Botan my stepfather Kazuya Hanataka and my stepbrother Shuiichi Hanataka." Kurama introduced.  
  
"So you're the Botan that was in Shuuichi's room two nights ago." Shuiichi said  
  
"Bingo. But, I didn't know you knew I was there." Botan said blushing  
  
"Shuiichi heard you, and told everyone at breakfast.  
  
"Oh," Botan said. "Shiori, do you need any help?"  
  
"No, No Botan, You're our guest, don't worry."  
  
"Alright" Botan answered  
  
"So Botan, how did you and Shuuichi meet?" Kazuya asked  
  
"We met through a friend of ours. Yusuke. Then when I moved to Shuuichi's school we became even better friends." Botan said as she took a sip of water.  
  
"So are you two dating?" Shuiichi asked, this caused Botan to spit out her water.  
  
"No, no, wee are just friends, that's all." Kurama answered for Botan.  
  
"Really, I thought you two were dating." Shiori replied  
  
"Me too," Kazuya agreed.  
  
"Really?" Botan and Kurama said as they both of them sweatdrop.  
  
"Hey Botan, you don't think Koenma thought." Kurama paused  
  
"I sure hope not." Botan replied "The gang is one thing, but our boss is another."  
  
"Oh well, we will deal with it next week, "Kurama said with a sighed. They than all started to eat dinner. Afterwards Botan announced that she would have to leave.  
  
"Well Shuuichi, I must get going. I have to go all the way to Grandmother Genki's tonight." Botan replied.  
  
"Sure." Kurama said as he was interrupted.  
  
"Wait, Botan, where does your Grandmother live?" Shiori asked  
  
"Oh, she lives about 2 miles off this small village. It's about three hours away." Botan responded  
  
"Then I can't let you leave. It's too late for you to go. You can stay here the night." Shiori stated.  
  
"But where will she sleep?" Shuiichi asked  
  
"She can have my bed. I'll sleep on the floor." Kurama said  
  
"No, I can't do that." Botan replied  
  
"Yes you will." Kurama argued  
  
"I won't, It's your bed so." Botan argued  
  
"You will sleep on it." Kurama finished.  
  
"No! I won't." Botan argued.  
  
"Then I'll make you sleep there." Kurama replied.  
  
"Fine, Jeez you're so, so." Botan sighed  
  
"Sly, cunning, sheathe..." Kurama helped  
  
"Stubborn." Botan said as she giggled.  
  
"Ha Ha" Kurama replied "Mother, may wee be excuse?"  
  
"Sure leave the plates, we can't have guests do the dishes." Shiori said as she started to pick up the plates.  
  
"Oh no, You invited me for dinner and allowed me to stay the night, the last I can do is wash the dishes in repayment." Botan took the plates "Besides you can use this time to pack for the camping trip" She than headed for the sink.  
  
"Let me help you Botan." Kurama said.  
  
While Kurama's family finished packing Botan and Kurama were discussing who Koenma would send to be their * Aid* in protecting them and help keep them out of trouble.  
  
That night, some whimpering waked up Botan. It was so quiet that she was surprised that she even heard it. She got out of bed and knelt next to Kurama to wake him when she discovered he was the one whimpering. She was about to wake him when he whispered "Botan, Hiei, I'm sorry. Kourone Forgive me," Botan then started to shake him.  
  
"Kurama, Kurama, please wake up. Kurama!" She finally was able to wake him up.  
  
"Botan, what's wrong?" Kurama asked worried  
  
"I could ask you. You were having a nightmare. Are you all right? Do you want to talk about it?" Botan asked  
  
"It's nothing, just a dream of the past, that's all." Kurama replied "Forgive me for waking you."  
  
"It's quiet all right. We are partners on this mission. We have to help each other out. So if you want to talk, just tell me." Botan said.  
  
"Sure, same for me. If you are ever in danger, just come to me. I'll help you." Kurama told her. "Now off to bed, we need to get some sleep."  
  
"Alright, night Kurama" Botan said as she got back into the bed.  
  
"Good night Botan" Kurama replied.  
  
When Botan woke up again it was morning and Kurama was missing. She got out of bed and headed downstairs hopping to find Kurama, but she only found hiss mother.  
  
"Good Morning Botan. Are you ready for the trip?" Shiori asked.  
  
"Bingo." Botan responded  
  
"I'm guessing you are looking for Shuuichi aren't you?" Shiori stated  
  
"Yes, I was. But I guess he is taking a shower." Botan respond  
  
"Yes, he woke up earlier. But tell me Botan, how did you and Shuuichi get so close? I've never seen him act like that towards anyone; including myself." Shiori asked  
  
"Oh, well. I. We, we're just friends, that's all. We aren't even best friend." Botan stuttered  
  
"If you say so." Shiori replied; it was obvious that she didn't believe Botan; she would have said more, but Kazuya came downstairs.  
  
Upstairs Kurama had just out of the shower. He was about to enter his room when he saw Shuiichi in there.  
  
"Yes?" Kurama asked. He really wanted to get dressed.  
  
"Shuuichi, remember, when you told me to tell you if I saw any of that weird energy around anyone." Kurama nodded "Well, I can see it around Botan, except it seems as if she isn't alive, but dead." Shuiichi said  
  
"Don't worry about her. She's good. I'm glad you told me, now could you please leave so I can get some cloths on." Kurama replied. Shuiichi nodded and headed for the door. He was about to leave when he asked  
  
"Shuuichi, Where did you get those bruises?"  
  
"You don't need to know, trust me, you don't." Kurama told him. Shuiichi just nodded and left.  
  
Kurama changed into some cloths and went downstairs. There, he whispered something to Botan. She nodded and left. When she came back she was dressed in her pink shirt and blue jeans with hr brown jacket. Then a few minutes later Shuiichi came down.  
  
"Mr. Hanataka, would it be alright if you gave me a ride to school?" Botan asked  
  
"Sure, but what about your grandmother?" Kazuya asked  
  
"Oh, I called her last night. I told her to meet me there." Botan replied.  
  
"Alright than, has everyone eaten?" Kazuya asked, Everyone nodded. "Then let's go." Everyone went to the car.  
  
They soon reached the school and waited in front of the bus.  
  
"I see the fox got here on time." An old voice said from behind.  
  
"Foxes are known for there punctuality Genki" Kurama replied  
  
"I see your awareness hasn't dimmed since the tournament." Genki said  
  
"Genki, I'm so glad you made it." Botan said cheerfully  
  
"That's your grandmother?" Kazuya and Shuiichi asked  
  
"Botan, when will this trip begin." Genki asked  
  
"Soon Genki, don't worry you won't die?" Kurama said with a chuckle. He had to stop himself from saying 'Again'  
  
"Shuuichi!" Shiori exclaimed "Mind your manners"  
  
"Don't worry Mrs. Minamino. Fox here was just sharing an inside joke." Genki replied "Now just remember to watch out for hunters wee don't want another fiasco again."  
  
"Touché, Genki Touché." Kurama said,  
  
"Alright, when I call your name board the bus with your family. Reiki and Minamino." Botan and Kurama got up and entered thee bus. Botan and Kurama sat behind Kazuya and Shuiichi. Shiori and Genki sat across Kazuya and Shuiichi. Soon the trip started and Shuiichi and Botan fell asleep. Kurama entered a meditative state. The adults started to talk.  
  
"So Mrs. Genki..." Kazuya started  
  
"Call me Genki. Everyone does." Genki told them.  
  
"Yes. Genki how did you meet Shuuichi?" Kazuya asked  
  
"We met though a student of mine Yusuke." Genki replied "I got to know him though Botan."  
  
"Really?" Shiori asked, "How's that?"  
  
"About 2 years ago Botan's parents were killed in a car crash. Botan was left in my care. About a year ago she invited Fox over and they both help me plant my garden. Now he comes twice a month to my temple and helps me out." Genki replied 'Yes, this should help the Fox out. Good thing Botan warned me about them, and something I could help him out with. '  
  
"How sweet." Shiori said  
  
"Quite so. I was truly worried when he came over on Wednesday. He was patching a hole in my roof when he slipped and landed in a rose bush. He was alright but had a nasty cut on his shoulder." Genki replied with a smirk.  
  
"Oh my." Shiori said. She felt bad for suspecting he had done something bad.  
  
"SO what was the conversation you two had outside?" Kazuya asked.  
  
"Well about 2 months ago, I fell ill and was bed ridden for about a week. Botan and Fox stayed and helped me get better." Genki replied.  
  
"Oh, so the was where he was. He could have called." Kazuya said  
  
"I don't have a phone." Genki stated.  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Tell, me are you Fox's real father?" Genki asked  
  
"NO, I'm his stepfather. But why do you call Shuuichi 'Fox'?" Kazuya asked.  
  
"He seems to attract a lot of foxes over to my temple every time he visits. So I call him Fox." Genki replied.  
  
"Yes, Shuuichi always had things follow him where since he could walk" Shiori said. This got Genki's attention.  
  
"Really?" Genki and Kazuya asked  
  
"Yes, at first it was plants, than it was baby animals, it was so cute until it was bats followed him, Then his father died and they all seem to stop following him." Shiori told them. Genki gave a chuckle.  
  
With that they all fell into silence. The trip lasted for two more hours. When the bus came to a stop everyone got out and grabbed their bag.  
  
"Alright everyone. We have a 20-minute hike a head of us. Then we will set up camp. Then we will all introduce ourselves. Now, let's go." Mr. French said.  
  
Botan, Genki, Kurama and his family started out. They had walked for about five minutes when Shuiichi went up to Kurama.  
  
"Shuiichi, what is it?" Kurama asked, "If its about Genki then don't worry she's good."  
  
"No, it's not that. There is an icy blue energy following us." Shuiichi replied  
  
"Icy blue huh, I see. Thanks for telling me." Kurama smirked, he then jogged up to Genki; whispered something to her, passed her his bag and walked up to Botan.  
  
"Botan we're being followed. I'm going to check it out. Stay here with Genki" Kurama ordered.  
  
"Alright, but." Botan started  
  
"I'll be back in ten minutes." Kurama told her. With that h left for the forest. Shuiichi saw him leave. HE knew his best chance for answers would bee from Botan. He went up to her.  
  
"Umm, Botan?" Shuiichi asked  
  
"Yes?" Botan replied  
  
"Well, umm, Botan where did Shuuichi go?" Shuiichi asked  
  
"He went to check out who's following us." Botan answered.  
  
"What will he do if he finds them?" Shuiichi asked with a faint blush.  
  
"Depends. If it's a good friend, then nothing; an enemy then kill them; a friendly rival than fight." Botan explained  
  
"What do you mean?" Shuiichi asked  
  
"Well to put it simply, then if it is someone who wants to hurt us then Shuuichi will stop him" Botan said  
  
"Alright" Shuuichi said as he continued to walk in silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you like. I typed this all as soon as I could. I would put a longer author note saying some things but my cousin Geminidragon is rushing me to finish. So please R&R. until next time.  
  
C-ya 


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Thought' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kurama started to make his way towards the energy source. He already had an idea of which it was. He jumped from Branch from branch. He finally stopped as he reached thee source.  
  
So, Koenma sent you." Kurama said  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I'm surprised it was you. I would have thought you would have gone to help Hiei." Kurama replied.  
  
"I would but he's to anti-social for my taste."  
  
"Well, we have a fight we need to re-match." Kurama smirked as he drew out his rose whip.  
  
"Yes, we do don't we. I do want to see if I can win this time," The person said as he got into position  
  
There were crashes that echoed through the forest.  
  
"Botan!" Shuiichi said suddenly. "The strange energy is fighting a red one. But the red one feels strange."  
  
"Don't worry. The red one is your brother." Botan replied  
  
"It's your brother fighting" Genki said as she suddenly appeared next to them. All of sudden Kurama appeared in front of them.  
  
"Shuuichi?" Kazuya, Shiori, and Shuiichi asked, but Kurama just ignored them and jumped over them in a flip and landed in thee tree behind them. Shards flew to where to Kurama had originally landed. Then a boy with icy blue hair and the strangest outfit they had ever seen.  
  
"Get back here. You won't beat me like you did last time."  
  
"I would hope not Touya. I nearly died last time." Kurama told him.  
  
"Fox! Shinobi! Stop!" Genki shouted, "You can have your fight later. Then I won't care if you kill each other. Just wait this week out." Genki ordered  
  
"Yes, Genki" Touya and Kurama replied as Touya stopped charging up his shards and Kurama de-transformed the rose whip back into a seed.  
  
"Good now, we are nearly there. So stop trying to kill each other like you were still in the tournament. Once we get to the camp sight, I'll heal you." Botan scolded.  
  
With that everyone continued through the forest. Soon they arrived at the camp sight. There was a lake in the center of the area. They set up three tents, and then went to the main campfire.  
  
"I hate fires" Touya muttered,  
  
"You do seem a little pale." Shiori said as she placed a hand on Touya's forehead. "You're a little cold. You must have a cold."  
  
"Let me see," Kurama said as he felt Touya's forehead. "You do seem a little warm. I'll get you some plants later,"  
  
"Thanks." Touya sighed  
  
"So Touya? How did you meet Shuuichi?" Kazuya asked  
  
"Who?" Touya asked bewildered.  
  
"Me." Kurama sighed  
  
"Oh, Well, we fought on different teams in an tournament. This was a very hard core. The teams were made up of five members each. I was part of one team, and He was part of another. Out of my team only two people survive. Actually, I think it was only Kurama's team that lost the least amount of member, one was it?" Kurama nodded " Well me and Kurama were match up and we fought, Kurama won. But lose by knock out in the third match." Touya explained  
  
"Who's Kurama?" Kazuya asked  
  
"It's a nickname of mine." Kurama replied  
  
"Oh, how did you get that name?" Kazuya asked  
  
"Well, um." Kurama stuttered but Mr. French cut him off.  
  
"Alright everyone, I want you all to introduce yourself and your family to everyone. I'll start. My name is Mr. French, this is my son Charles and my wife Shari."  
  
Then everyone else went. Soon it was Kurama's turn. "My name is Shuuichi Minamino. This is my mother Shiori Minamino-Hanataka, My stepfather Kazuya Hanataka and my stepbrother Shuiichi Hanataka"  
  
"My name is Botan Rekai, this is my grandmother Genki and my cousin Touya um... Shinobi." Botan introduced. Mr. French nodded and went on to explain about thee camp. Each Family would be given food that they themselves would have to cook. He then left them alone. Kurama, his family, Botan, Touya and Genki all went back to their tents.  
  
"Hey Kurama, I've been meaning to ask, Are you and the bluenett together?" Touya asked  
  
"NO!" Kurama and Botan exclaimed as Botan took out her oar and hit him on the head.  
  
" I swear, you guys are horrible, First Kuwabara and Yusuke, then you, who's next, Karasu? Oh wait, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned that." Botan stammered as Kurama Eye's turned gold. " He's dead, We were there we saw him, he's gone, I didn't mean to bring him up. I know how much you hate him."  
  
"He should be. God I hate him." Kurama growled  
  
"Still gives you nightmare?" Botan asked sympathetic.  
  
"I would, if he was after me. I mean that guy had issues." Touya replied; Kurama nodded but didn't say anything.  
  
Shuiichi didn't say anything during the conversation between his brother and his friends. He noticed how his brother energy changed at the mention of this Karasu person. He sensed that his brother seemed angry and thought it would be best not to talk to him at that very moment. He felt it would be a good idea not to get his brother angry; in all the time he had known him, he had never seen his stepbrother get angry or upset about, well anything. Shuiichi had wanted to ask Him about who this Karasu person was later; especially after he saw the angry and hatred enters his eyes. Shuiichi looked at his parents, they also thought it would be a good idea to drop the subject. Shuiichi continued to think about it. Perhaps Genki would be someone good to ask about this Karasu person.  
  
'Don't bother to ask me, I was dead.' The voice echoed through his head. Shuiichi looked around quickly. 'Don't look around. I'm Genki; I must say you have a very good amount of spirit awareness. Have you told Fox? Oh, pity, you could have been strong.' Genki told him telepathically.  
  
'What do you mean?' Shuiichi thought  
  
'All you can do is be aware of spirits, and some demons. Funny too. You can't seem to detect spirits and demons when they are right under your nose. Plus, your spirit energy can't change, it'll stay the same the whole time; you also can't use a weapon either. No potential. But got great awareness.' Genki explained  
  
'What do you mean demons and Spirits?' Shuiichi asked  
  
'Yes, there are two demons here and one spirit. You should by the end of the week discover who they are. I'll go so far as to give you a hint. The spirit is what you would call a Grim Reaper.' Genki smirked  
  
'GRIM REEPER!' Shuiichi exclaimed  
  
'Yes, and your mother is talking to you I suggest to pay attention.' Genki advised.  
  
The rest of the day past quickly and finally everyone sat down for dinner. They all ate in silence. A little after dinner they all went to bed. Touya went to find a tree, Botan and Genki went into a tent, Shuiichi and Kurama went into another and Shiori and Kazuya went into the third.  
  
That night, Kurama had hoped for a good night's rest, but could because he was plagued by the same nightmare from the past couple of days. He started to toss and turn. Soon enough it woke up Shuiichi.  
  
"Hey, Shuuichi wake up." Shuiichi said trying to wake him up.  
  
"No, I wouldn't. I wouldn't" Kurama muttered  
  
"What won't you do?" Shuiichi asked  
  
"Hiei, Botan No!" Kurama continued  
  
"What about them?" Shuiichi asked again  
  
"Koronue, Touya, Jin," Kurama continued  
  
"Who are they?" Shuiichi asked again  
  
"Yusuke, Kieko, Yukina, Kuwabarra, Genki" Kurama continued  
  
"What about them?" Shuiichi asked  
  
"Mother, Father, Shuiichi," Kurama whimpered.  
  
"What about us?" Shuiichi asked again  
  
"Hiei, Botan, Koenma, I'm sorry, Koronue Forgive me; Forgive me pleases." Kurama whimpered. By now Shuiichi was worried.  
  
"Wake up Shuuichi, Wake up!" Shuiichi said as he started to shake him. Finally Kurama woke up; his eyes darted around. "Shuuichi, Bro. are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, Shuiichi, I am. I guess I just had a nightmare, that's all." Kurama told him. Shuiichi didn't believe him. Most of the names he had been calling out he had heard before, all of them except for 'Koronue. With his head filled with concern for his brother, he fell asleep.  
  
The next day everyone woke up and got ready for a hike. The hike was supposed to be two and half-hours. On hour there, 15 minutes rest, one hour back. But for some reason it took an hour there, they took a half an hour break and it took three hours back. Once back at camp everyone was irritable. Although no one said anything. Mr. Music thought it would be a good idea if they gave the students the rest of the day off.  
  
"Shuuichi, where are you going?" Shiori asked  
  
"Well Touya, Botan and I decided to go and explore thee area." Kurama lied. In fact what they really were going to do was to train, Botan was coming to heal anyone who got to hurt, besides they had to make sure she wasn't attacked while they were gone.  
  
"Well let me join you." Kazuya replied "Shuiichi would you like to join us?"  
  
"Sure." Shuiichi said  
  
"I'm going as well." Genki informed  
  
"Mother would you like to join us as well?" Kurama said as he sighed. He had really wanted to train, but it was out of the question now.  
  
"No, I need to stay here and cook dinner, you all just go on with out me." Shiori replied  
  
"Alright, by mother." Kurama said as he started to walk off. They had walked a little ways into the forest when Shuiichi asked  
  
"Bro. Who's Koronue."  
  
"Where did you hear that name?" Kurama asked darkly  
  
"You said it in your sleep. I was wondering who he is." Shuiichi replied  
  
"He is an old friend, just a very old friend" Kurama replied sadly  
  
"Do you still keep in contact with him?" Kazuya asked  
  
"No, he died many years ago." Kurama answered sadly.  
  
"Shuuichi." Botan said as she had guessed he had something to do with his life as Yoko.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean. I mean, I'm." Kazuya stuttered  
  
"You didn't know. It's alright." Kurama told him. His eyes told a different story. Trees started to lean towards them.  
  
"Fox, get a hold of yourself" Genki shouted  
  
"Fine," Kurama muttered and snapped his fingers. He had been giving spirit energy towards the plants involuntarily.  
  
"I wish I was in the arctic." Touya said changing the subject. "It's too warm here"  
  
"Touya, how long were you a Shinobi?" Kurama asked  
  
"About a century, why?" Touya replied  
  
"Just wondering." Kurama said  
  
"Oh, how long did you steal, before you came here?" Touya asked  
  
"About 500. But I've stole once here" Kurama replied  
  
"Really, What?" Touya asked  
  
"The Forlorn Hope." Kurama answered  
  
"WHAT!" Touya yelled, "Wow, you are good."  
  
"I was the best of the best." Kurama said with a bit of pride.  
  
Kazuya leaned over to Shuiichi and asked, "What are they talking about?" Shuiichi just shrugged and they suddenly stopped.  
  
"Fox, we are far enough." Genki suddenly said. This startled everyone.  
  
"What do you mean Genki?" Kurama asked  
  
"You've gotten sloppy. If I were you I would be ashamed to call myself a Fox. So speak up and say what's the matter with you" Genki criticized  
  
"What?" Kurama asked, everyone looked at them.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. Your moves against Shinobi were appalling and you know it." Genki continued  
  
"I know." Kurama whispered "But I guess I underestimated his shards that's all."  
  
"Stop with the lying. Touya isn't anymore stronger then the last time you both fought" Genki replied, Kurama shadowed his eyes.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I haven't been sleeping well lately, I guess it affected me more than I thought." Kurama stated  
  
"Good, glad to see w can still trust you fox. Cause, I'd hate to kill you." Genki said as she started to head back.  
  
"We would have to see if you could mange it first" Kurama replied, he then turned towards the others " It's getting late, we should head back."  
  
With that they started back to camp. During it all, Botan had stayed very quiet. She remembers thee nightmare Kurama had the night she stayed over. She remembers the fear that had passed through his eyes for a brief second. She also saw the sadness that had entered his voice as he spoke about Koronue. She also heard Kurama say that name in his sleep. But she never thought much about it.  
  
Kurama noticed that Botan had been quiet and decided to speak with her. " Hey Botan, why are you so quiet?" Kurama asked stopping.  
  
"Just thinking. You know it's been fun camping and meeting your family. They are very nice, and they seem to love you very much" Botan replied thoughtfully.  
  
"I know" Kurama sighed, "I also know that one day I am going to have to leave them. But I try not to think of that day. But I'm a little surprise to see you so sad, you are always so bubbly."  
  
"Really? I guess I only act like that to help the spirits deal with the fact that they had died. It gets me sad that I know all my friends will die, and I might have to be there to guide them" Botan answered  
  
"Then if it will make you happy, then I want you to promise that you will not guide my soul." Kurama told her.  
  
"Alright, I promise, for now at least." Botan smiled  
  
"Perfect, We must catch up with the others, or they might start thinking them." Kurama said as they started to walk again.  
  
"True. But, you don't think the demon is after any of us right?" Botan asked  
  
"If they did they would be someone our team left alive. I believe all of them don't have grudges against us, and I only let one of my opponent live and it was Touya; Genki didn't really leave anyone to get angry at her, so I doubt it." Kurama replied  
  
"Yeah, we only had one team that dared to actually threaten us and that was team Toguro right?" Botan questioned  
  
"Yes, but they are all dead" Kurama replied with a nod. The rest of the way was walked in silence. Both just enjoying the other's company.  
  
That night, after dinner, the Minamino-Hanataka family lit a fire.  
  
"What is it with you people and heat" Touya muttered as he sat a bit away, this cause Kurama, and Botan to laugh.  
  
Slowly everyone went to bed. Finally only Botan, Kurama, Shiori, and Kazuya remained.  
  
"I'm off, Night Ku. I mean Shuuichi" Botan said "Night everyone." Botan then entered her tent.  
  
"Night Botan" Kurama replied  
  
"Night Botan" Kazuya and Shiori replied  
  
Once Botan was gone, Kurama started to watch the fire.  
  
"Shuuichi, is something wrong? You seemed distant," Shiori asked  
  
"Not really mother. I'm just a little tried and I just have a lot on my mind." Kurama replied  
  
"Oh," Shiori said a little worried, "would you like to talk about it?"  
  
"Not really," Kurama answered  
  
"Oh." Shiori said, tears formed in her eyes as she hard his answer.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that I have a lot of thing to think about, and I really doubt you'd understand." Kurama replied  
  
"I think it would be a good Idea if we all go to bed." Kazuya said, he had a feeling something would happen, if he didn't interfere.  
  
"I'll stay out a little longer," Kurama said not looking up. Kazuya felt that Kurama didn't want to be challenge, so he left him be, with his decision.  
  
"See you in thee morning Shuuichi" Kazuya told him.  
  
"Good night Father" Kurama replied. He looked up at his stepfather's eyes. Both males locked eyes for a minute. Kazuya noticed that Kurama's eyes looked sad and old, older than Genki even. The connection was broken as Kazuya entered his tent.  
  
"Good night Mother" Kurama told her.  
  
"Good night son," Shiori said as she followed her husband.  
  
As soon as they were inside, Kurama stood up and looked towards the moon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you like. It was over 2,500 words, I'm so happy ;_;. I worked hard with this story to make sure it was over 2,500. Please R&R. I personally don't like how it's going, but it should be all right. So tell me what you think. After this story I have one more. It's a YuGiOh story. Then I will start doing Song fics to try them out. Who knows, I might be good at them. So until next time.  
  
C-ya 


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Thought' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Chapter 6  
  
A single thought went through the fox's mind as he stood there looking at the silvery moon. 'In two days, two days will be a full moon. In two days, I will have most of my original strength from my Yoko Form.' Kurama sighed. He quietly walked away from the camp and wen to the lake. There was a giant rock that over looked the lake and you could see for all around by sitting on it. Kurama sat next to it, he was covered by the shadow of thee rock. He started to think of the days. If he were right, in his conversation, then in two days time, would also be the day Kourone was killed. The sadness Kurama still felt baffled him. Why should he still feel sad for something that happened years ago? Kurama sighed again. He looked at the lake. The entire area felt like Makai. Kurama leaned against thee rock, slowly as h thought he fell asleep.  
  
The next think Kurama knew was that someone was trying to wake him.  
  
"What?" Kurama asked sleepily.  
  
"Are you alright Bro.?" Shuiichi asked. Instantly Kurama lost all of his sleepiness.  
  
"Yes, what time is it?" Kurama asked.  
  
"7, everyone is looking for you. We thought something happened to you. Mom is crying, Botan is in hysterics, Com on, let's get back. Botan got a stick and when I left she was threatening to hit Touya." Shuiichi explained. Kurama nodded and got up. As they reached the others, Shiori ran up to him and hugged him  
  
"Sorry I worried all of you." Kurama said.  
  
"You scared us, I was think thee worst when we couldn't find you. We tried everything," Botan said. She put everything in a different tone.  
  
"So you finally decide to send Shuiichi after me." Kurama summed up.  
  
"Bingo," Botan chirped.  
  
"Shuuichi, where were you?" Kazuya asked  
  
"I had decide to take a short walk to thee lake. I sat down for a bit and I guess I fell asleep." Kurama replied truthfully.  
  
"Alright but." Shiori started, but only got interrupted by Mr. Music.  
  
"Everyone! I hope you all brought your swim suits, Because we are going swimming in the lake." He said with false enthusiastic. People grumbled and went to put their swimsuits on. Kurama went inside is tent and grabbed a pair of swimming trunks. On for him and on for Touya.  
  
"Touya, I doubt you brought any." Kurama said, " SO wear these."  
  
"What are they?" Touya asked confused, Kurama sighed and as they walked to the changing room, explained what Swimming trunks were.  
  
When they finished, they walked back to the others. Botan wore a pink bikini, with on of those see through dresses you sometimes wear to the pool or beach. Shuiichi wore a pair of dark blue swimming trunks and a no sleeved, white shirt. Touya was wearing a pair of light blue swimming trunks and a T-shirt. Kurama wore a pair of red and silver trunks with a long sleeved shirt. Kurama doubted that he would take off the shirt.  
  
Soon Kazuya and Shiori arrived and they left for the lake. Genki sat in a tree. Shuiichi, Touya and Botan ran in. Touya smiled as he came up from a dive.  
  
"The water is prefect." Touya grinned  
  
"It's freezing." Botan and Shuiichi said as their teeth chattered Kazuya and Shiori went in next. Kurama just sat under Genki's tree. After about 10 minutes, Shuiichi noticed that Kurama wasn't coming in. He went to his parents, and whispered to them a plan. Thy all nodded and grew evil smirks. They swam to shore and surrounded Kurama.  
  
"Come on Bro. Let's go in the water. It's great" Shuiichi advertised.  
  
"I would prefer not to" Kurama stated as he was being, pulled towards thee water,  
  
"Come on son. Thee water's great." They all started to pull him, then they pushed him into the water. His shirt clung to his body. His family laughed.  
  
"Ha. Ha." Kurama laughed dryly "I didn't even want to get wet."  
  
"Now why's that?" Kazuya asked as he chuckled.  
  
"Well, for one, them." Kurama pointed to all the girls from his class whom had gotten hearts in their eyes. "And for another" Kurama muttered  
  
"Um, Guys are you as scared as I am when you look at them?" Botan asked  
  
"Fox, would know best. Fox, what would you do if someone would invade your territory?" Genki asked  
  
"Well, they'd most likely get killed" Kurama replied  
  
"Exactly, They believe that, you, Fox are their territory and that Botan is invading."  
  
"Oh" everyone said in realization.  
  
The rest of the day Kurama stayed in the tree over where everyone was swimming. Finally, The counselors told them to get out since it was getting dark. They all marched home, and changed to some cloths, and then started around the fire. Everyone noticed how quiet Kurama was being.  
  
"Hey, Shuuichi, could you explain to me about spirit energy." Shuiichi asked. This question caused everyone to stop what he or she was doing.  
  
"What's spirit energy?" Shiori and Kazuya asked  
  
"It's the energy inside you body. We have just recently discovered that your son has it, Mr. Hanataka." Genki replied  
  
"Has Genki talked to you?" Kurama asked, Shuiichi nodded "Alright tell me what she told you."  
  
"Well, She told me that I will always keep this amount, it won't grow or be able to become a weapon. She also said I had high spirit awareness." Shuiichi replied  
  
"Anything else?" Kurama questioned  
  
"Yeah, she said I could see ghosts, and spirits and even demons. She also said there were two demons and the grim reaper around here, but she wouldn't say who." Shuiichi added.  
  
"Thank you Genki for making this more difficult than it should be." Kurama muttered.  
  
"You're welcome Fox. Next time tell them sooner." Genki smirked  
  
"Alright Shuiichi, from what you've told me, I can safely tell you that spirit energy can be manipulated. Most people, apparitions and demons uses them as weapons." Kurama explained, he looked at their faces. "Yes, there is such thing as demons. Touya create some of your shards."  
  
"Alright" Touya replied as h held out his hand. Slowly small tiny pillars of light blue formed in his hand.  
  
"That is a manipulation of Spirit energy in form of a weapon. Those are Touya's Shards of winter." His parents and Shuiichi nodded  
  
"They are strong. And only a handful of people can withstand more than two direct hits. And even less people uses their own body to protect their vital points from the shards. These shards are strong, but not strong enough to beat Hiei's Dragon of the darkness Flame, Yusuke's Spirit Gun, Or even Kurama's death plant." Touya replied  
  
"Death plant? What's that?" Shuiichi asked  
  
"It's a plant that kill. It isn't as powerful as the Death Tree. But I usually don't use that plant. But we have told you to much about our attacks." Kurama said  
  
"Hey!" Botan laughed "And I thought I would be the person who would say the most"  
  
"How many times have you come close to say whose Hiei's sister?" Kurama asked  
  
"Meany" Botan pouted, everyone laughed,  
  
"Well, I think it would bee a good idea if we all went to bed." Kazuya said as he looked at the time. Everyone nodded and went to bed.  
  
That night Kazuya laid a wake thing about so much that happened these last couple of days. He, personally, never really knew Shuuichi's friends, but they seemed a bit dangerous. But they also seemed to b a very close group. He wonder if what Genki had told them on the bus about his stepson was true. It seemed so at the time, but now. Kazuya shook his head, why was he so curious about him? H would just speak with him in the morning and ask for the truth, the whole truth. He soon fell asleep into a deep slumber.  
  
The next morning everyone slept in. Kurama had had a peaceful night and when he woke up he was filled with energy. The full moon was already giving him strength. He wok Shuiichi up before leaving the tent. Outside his parents, Genki and Touya were sitting.  
  
"You look happy Fox. Full moon?" Genki asked.  
  
"Yes." Kurama answered, Kurama then started to help Shiori with Breakfast. Soon Shuiichi and Botan came out.  
  
"Full moon?" Botan asked  
  
"Yes" Kurama replied. They all then sat down for breakfast. They were half way through it when Genki, Touya and Kurama all stood up. About 10 seconds later Shuiichi and Botan followed  
  
"What power?" Shuiichi said in amazement.  
  
"How many?" Kurama asked  
  
"There are three leaders, and a bunch of weak ones." Genki replied  
  
"Perfect." Kurama said as the screaming started "Botan, make sure my family isn't hurt. Touya, Genki, let's go." With that they started running towards the demons, "Genki, you take the one on the right, Touya you take the one on the left, I'll take the center one." Genki and Touya nodded before jumping away.  
  
Shuiichi saw his brother run off. "Botan what are they going to do?" He asked  
  
"His job," Botan said as she took out her communicator. " Koenma, Demon attack at." The line was dead."  
  
"Botan, tell us. What is Shuuichi's job?" Shiori asked.  
  
"Well, he was a thief. Now he is a Spirit Detective. He fights demons who try to either hurt humans or take over the world." Botan explained  
  
"Botan, how can they win? The people they are fighting are so much more stronger than they are." Shuiichi asked, "We have to tell them." With that Shuiichi ran after them.  
  
"Shuiichi no!" Kazuya exclaimed as he ran after him. Shiori and Botan after them.  
  
As they neared the fight, They could see both Touya and Genki fighting and Kurama about to start. Kurama flicked back his hair and pulled out a rose.  
  
"Ha! A mortal like you think you can defeat me with a rose?" The demon laughed.  
  
"Why is it no one recognizes me? Oh well" Kurama sighed "Well if you want to see my power than attack."  
  
"Ha!" Th demon, which was twice as large as Kurama attacked.  
  
Shuiichi saw his brother pull a rose out from his hair. "Botan," He said as he looked at the girl who just arrived next to him. "He can't win with a single rose."  
  
"Well, if you stopped panicking you would realize that Kurama is a lot stronger than he looks" Botan chimed  
  
"So what's his strategy?" Kazuya asked  
  
"To make his opinionate attack first." Botan replied  
  
"Shuuichi Look out!" Shiori shouted, drawing Kurama's attention/  
  
"Kurama behind you!" Botan shouted, Kurama turned and jumped, only to have the attack graze him.  
  
"Botan! Get them out of here!" Kurama shouted as h jumped out of the way again.  
  
"They won't leave." Botan replied.  
  
Kurama sighed "Than I'll have to end this quickly." He stopped and stood his ground. "Rose whip!" His rose turned into a thorned whip.  
  
"A whip. That's all you have. HA! But, I'm an honorary demon, and like to know who I kill before I actually kill him."  
  
"Well, if you want my name, I'll tell you. But I can't say that you will know it for long." Kurama said. "My name is Kurama."  
  
"The Kurama?" Thee demon asked fearful as he took a step back.  
  
"Yes. Now. Rose Whip Lash!" Kurama said as he sliced the demon up.  
  
"AHHH!" The demon yelled as he was split in two.  
  
"Now, to take care of his little minions." Kurama said as he looked at the weaker demons. All of them ran. Kurama looked for Touya and Genki; both of them had already finished  
  
"Shuuichi, did you just kill that demon?" Shiori asked  
  
"He did," said a young Genki, who by now was changing into an old Genki.  
  
"Genki, you alright, aren't you to old to be fighting?" Botan asked  
  
"I'll stop fighting when I die or the dim wit wins a fight with his girlfriend." Genki replied by now was back to her old self.  
  
Shuiichi looked at Kurama with tears in his eyes. He had always looked up to Kurama, ever since they met. Kurama had always been perfect in his eyes, and it hurt to know that his brother was a murderer.  
  
"Shuuichi, why did you kill that demon, Surely not all demons are evil" Shuiichi asked.  
  
"No, some demons are good. But some are evil, actually many of them are." Kurama replied " And I had to kill him. If I haddn't, then he would have killed everyone here with no remorse and Keep killing until some one stronger comes and kills him."  
  
"But couldn't you talk to them," Kazuya asked  
  
"No, they are all brawn and no brain." Kurama replied.  
  
"So, Kurama were they the demons we had to watch out for?" Botan asked  
  
"No, those demons are to stupid to plan something to make Koenma put us in safety groups. I've used those demons in the past. They are very easily used, they may be stupid, but they know who is strong." Kurama explained "Whoever is after us, which is either Genki, You, or I. since non of the other have been attacked. But the main question still remains: Why?"  
  
"That's all interesting Shuuichi, but why was that demon so scared of you?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious, Fox, here is one of the most dangerous fighters alive. In the Dark Tournament only one of his opponents survived. That would be the Shinobi over here." Genki replied  
  
"You mean, Touya?" Shiori asked  
  
"Yep, I wouldn't have if Gama hadn't sealed Kurama's powers." Touya stops and turn around.  
  
Kurama and Genki do the same. Botan and Shuiichi soon follow.  
  
"He's so strong." Shuiichi muttered.  
  
"It can't be. I killed him" Kurama muttered  
  
"Kurama, who is it?" Botan asked  
  
"Karasu" Kurama said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you like. I left it at a cliffhanger. I had to find a lot of information so I could get the next chapter up, so I hope you will like it. It should be up soon so please R&R this story. Until next time.  
  
C-ya 


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Thought' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Karasu, who's that?" Kazuya asked as h heard Kurama suddenly growl.  
  
"My, My, my dear Fox, What kind of welcome is that?" Karasu asked calmly  
  
"It wasn't a welcome." Kurama growled  
  
"Well if I didn't know any better I would have thought you hated me." Karasu said in mock hurt  
  
"Well, what makes you think I don't" Kurama asked  
  
"Shuuichi, who is he?" Shuiichi asked cautiously, Kurama looked at him for a second before realizing his mistake and quickly looked back towards where Karasu last was. He suddenly tensed.  
  
"Such beautiful hair, Kurama, I've always loved the color. Red as blood. I love it. You must remember what Thrill I get for killing something I love." Karasu said, as he had his fingers play with Kurama's long red locks. "You do remember what my hand could do to you if you get any closer, don't you?" he held his hands inches away from Kurama's neck.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Kurama growled as he moved his arm around to separate himself from Karasu. Karasu jumped back to his original spot.  
  
"My my, don't you get angry easily. Well, don't worry, all I want is my revenge." Karasu replied. Kurama just growled. "I want my revenge for what you did to me during the tournament, and Kurama, I will get your head this time." Karasu said. "Meet me tonight, at what the humans call 8:00. Next to that cliff behind you." With that he left. IT wasn't until 5 minutes later that Kurama let his guard down.  
  
"Shuuichi, I'm sorry," Shuiichi said. For some reason he felt it was his fault.  
  
"Don't apologize, it's not your fault." Kurama replied "I should have been certain he was dead."  
  
"Kurama don't go pinning this all on you. We were all concerned about your health than to see it Karasu was still alive. You drained all his blood, how was he supposed to survive?" Botan scowled him "Now I don't want you to die, remember that."  
  
"True, beside your stronger now, and you will be fighting in the forest, and it's full of plants." Touya replied.  
  
"I guess," Kurama replied as he started to look around.  
  
"Shuuichi, what's going on?" Kazuya asked  
  
"I can't tell you, not now." Kurama replied  
  
"Shuuichi, please tell us, how does he know you?" Shiori asked  
  
"His name is Karasu. He was part of Team Toguro. My friend and I fought against that team during the Dark Tournament. I met Genki there. She was part of our team. She, along with, Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabarra. We fought against each other in the finals. I was against Karasu." Kurama answered, his yes grew slightly clouded. "We were the first two to fight. He could create bombs, while I summoned plants. We fought for a while, and I was all out of tricks except for one. I was near death after getting hit from the bombs so many times. My arms and legs were covered in bombs. So I summoned the Blood-sucking plant. I had no Spirit energy left so I used the last of my life energy and my blood to summon it. Basically it was nothing short of suicidal. In thee end I killed him, or so I thought. But his team won thee match."  
  
"So those scars on your arms are from your fight with Karasu?" Shiori replied in shock.  
  
"Yes, that's right." Kurama answered  
  
"So why does he call you Kurama?" Kazuya asked. This was one thing that kept nagging at his mind.  
  
"It's my demon name. The name I use in the demon world." Kurama replied "Now, if you excuse me, I got to go think of a plan so I can kill Karasu for good, this time without killing myself." With that Kurama walked into the forest.  
  
Shiori looked horrified, her son, her perfect son her son who wouldn't harm a fly killed someone. He actually killed someone deliberately. He was willing to die just so he could win. The thought just horrified her.  
  
Kazuya looked amazed. He couldn't believe his stepson killed, sure he knew Kurama would get into fights, but all guys got into fights at one time or another. Just The thought of his stepson killing seemed absurd since he seemed to mature to do something like that.  
  
Shuiichi felt a bit betrayed. His stepbrother always seemed to be hiding something from them. But he just thought it was a girlfriend or something, than later he discovered Spirit energy, he thought it was that. But he wasn't saying something. Genki did say something about two demons and the grim reaper. He had pretty much figured out that one of the demons must be Touya. But thee other demon and the Grim Reaper still eluded him.  
  
Botan had stared to tremble after Kurama left. She mumbled something's and closed his eyes. When she did reopen her eyes, he eyes had grown sober, and all sparkle had left.  
  
Touya's eyes grew serious. "Guys, I'll go to the Makai to get some healing plants. I'll be back as soon as possible." Touya said as he disappeared.  
  
Genki looked at Botan and Sighed.  
  
"Fox won't die, Botan. You won't have top guide him. Besides, he's too smart to get himself killed" Genki reassured her.  
  
"Yes Genki, But what if he has no choice? I don't think I could stand if I lose another friend." Botan replied sadly.  
  
"Botan, Genki what are you talking?" Shiori asked  
  
"Just my job." Botan replied People started to come around them and started to clean up.  
  
They stopped talking and started to help with the clean up. Around noon they stopped and ate lunch, before they continued. Some how word got out about there being a fight at 8:00. Of course the teachers told no one to go. So everyone went. Botan was at her wit's end. She couldn't contact Koenma, Her oar had disappeared, and she couldn't contact any of thee other spirit detectives. She couldn't figure out a way to help Kurama and Genki had disappeared.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Yusuke and Keiko were in the middle of class. Keiko was taking notes, while Yusuke slept; all in all, it was a normal day. The teacher was talking about something, when Yusuke's communicator went off. This drew everyone's attention towards Yusuke, who was still asleep.  
  
"Yusuke!" Keiko whispered as loudly as she dared.  
  
"What's that noise?" The teacher asked  
  
"Yusuke!" Keiko, by now was shaking him.  
  
"Keiko, what is it?" Yusuke asked as he yawned  
  
"Your communicator." Keiko hissed  
  
"Oh," Yusuke then pulled out his communicator. "Yeah, what is it?"  
  
"Yusuke, something is up with team Death fox." "Who?" Yusuke asked Koenma  
  
"Botan and Kurama, weren't you paying attention when I told you all the team names." Koenma asked sweat dropping.  
  
"Umm," Yusuke started  
  
"Never mind. She called us earlier, but was cut off and we can't get connection. We want you to go check on them. Bring the others if you want." Koenma replied  
  
"Koenma, you called during class," Yusuke said as if not hearing anything Koenma had said.  
  
"YUSUKE, DO YOU THINK I CARE? NOW DO AS I TOLD YOU. TOUYA, KURAMA, GENKI AND BOTAN COULD BE DEAD FOR ALL YOU KNOW AND YOU ARE WORRIED ABOUT SCHOOL!" Koenma shouted  
  
"Alright, alright all ready, don't lose your pacifier. Keiko, Jin and I are on our way." Yusuke said.  
  
"Good," Koenma said as he stopped the connection  
  
"Alright, Well, Keiko, you heard him, let's go." Yusuke said as he got up.  
  
"But Yusuke, school." Keiko started as Yusuke grabbed her hand and started to lead her towards the door.  
  
"Sorry, Teach, but we got to go." Yusuke said as he dragged Keiko away.  
  
As they left school, they met up with Jin.  
  
"So, laddie and lassie, where are we going?" Jin asked, Yusuke explained to him what was happening. "So we Uramishi and Lassie, have to go to the wilderness. Well that seems like fun, no? Let's go." Jin started to float.  
  
"No Jin, we have to take a bus. We've contacted the others to meet us there." Keiko explained, Jin nodded before going over to Yusuke and asking  
  
"What in the three worlds is a bus Uramishi?" Yusuke sweatdropped and started to explain to Jin what a bus was. They had figure out that they would arrive at the camp around 8:30. At the station they met up with everyone.  
  
Link (is that the Kid's name?) was playing with his yo-yo, and Chu was drinking. Hiei was in a corner, and Shuzuri (is that how you spell Kuwabarra sister's name) was drinking. Kuwabarra was trying to be romantic with Yukina and Yukina was being oblivious to it. Once they arrived, they, the four humans and five demons boarded the bus, and on their way to make sure Kurama, Botan, Genki and Touya weren't dead.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
It was 7:30 and everyone was jittery, Genki had returned half an hour earlier. Shiori, Kazuya, Shuiichi and Botan had asked hr where Kurama was, but all she would say was " He is stargazing" This, did not comfort them. They ate dinner after she arrived, actually it was more of two bites and poking the meal. Touya returned a quarter to eight. He hadn't been able to find a many plants that could attack. He only found healing plants. Most of which cam from the arctic area of the Makai. It was 10 minutes till eight when people started to go towards the area where the fight would be taking place. Botan was too tired to worry about them, she just hoped that they would leave on their own. As the group walked over to the area, Shuiichi asked.  
  
"What was their last fight like? And how do these fight works."  
  
"Well, their fight was amazing, I were both evenly matched. But it was gruesome. There was actually a moment in the fight, I wished Karasu would have just Killed Kurama. But he didn't, and it seems that they both lived. But this fight will be to the death. The winner will; be the one that lives. Usually, in fights like these, there would also be a 10 count, but I'm guessing it won't happen this time. The only rule appears to be Kill, or be killed" Touya explained  
  
"Yeah, they are." Botan replied a small smile entered her face "I remember the night after the first battle. Kurama had gotten beaten up as he waited for his plant to grow in what's him name. He was the quietest person, he never complained about his cuts or anything; he was a perfect patient. But I remember him telling me how much he cared for you Shiori, he really does. In fact I wouldn't doubt that he would die just to save you."  
  
"Really," Shiori replied, tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, let's get to the front so we can see the fight." Touya replied, he was getting uncomfortable with the way this conversation was going.  
  
Finally 8:00 came; there was a semi circle of people. The cliff was towards the opening. Up in the sky you could see the full moon shinning brightly. People were growing slightly impatient, until some one started to appear the students and parents looked up in amazement.  
  
The female population nearly fell in love with this black hair beauty. (I needed something for naive girls to use to describe Karasu) He almost reminded them of Shuuichi Minamino. Botan and the others just glared at this arrival. Karasu looked straight past them and at a shadow figure near the cliff. The person started to walk towards Karasu. As he appeared in the light they say it was Kurama. He had a calm look on his face. Now All the girls were confused, would they cheer for the cute black hair guy or for the cute red head.  
  
A girl next to Genki kneeled down and asked. "Which boy do you want to win?"  
  
"The silver haired one." Genki replied, this caused the girl o blink and stand up thinking Genki was crazy.  
  
A jock next to Botan sneered, "Looks like it's going to be a wimpy fight. Two girly guys fighting. This is going to be pathetic."  
  
"You better take that back. This is going to b a fight you won't forget if, that is, you survive." Botan growled towards him.  
  
Kurama, looking straight at Karasu, not blinking, asked Botan. "Botan, get them all out of here."  
  
"I can't, They won't leave," Botan replied.  
  
"Fine," Kurama growled, " Then keep them away from the Explosions."  
  
"Alright." Botan told him.  
  
"Karasu, let's get this over with" Kurama shouted as he pulled out a rose from his hair.  
  
"Good." Karasu replied.  
  
Kurama's rose petal started to form around him. "Petals and Thorns!"  
  
"Must you be so original?" Karasu asked as he started walking towards Kurama, through the petals, each one exploding before it reached him. Karasu threw a bomb towards Kurama; Kurama jumped out of the way, just missing the explosion by a few seconds. "Kurama you know you can't win, why must you fight the what will happen?"  
  
"Because I know I will win. All I need it to transform, which will happen right now," Kurama smirked as silvery blue smoke started to surrounded him. Lightning started to surround him. Finally after a minute or two the smoke clears. Leaving behind a seven-foot tall demon. His long silver hair flowed behind him, his ears twitched slightly, and his golden eyes narrowed.  
  
"So you've transformed again. I remember that you could barely hold that form for more than 5 minutes." Karasu replied  
  
"Yes, that is true, But last time Shuuichi had to use a potion to release me, while Now we can do it at will." Yoko Kurama replied.  
  
"Yes, but all transformation have limits." Karasu replied. "Use to much energy and your dead."  
  
"That is true. But I doubt I'll need to use so much. You seemed to have gotten weaker since our last fight," Yoko Kurama replied, Karasu didn't reply, instead he threw a bomb towards Yoko Kurama. Yoko Kurama moved out of the way, and summoned the Oige plant.  
  
"This plant is a plant very similar towards the Ojegi plant. I positive you remember that plant. The Oige plant will attack anyone I tell it to; dead or alive. The affects of it are also similar to the Death Tree. It will gobble up my enemies and inside the plant are acids that would burn you alive before they are chewed up by this plant. Normally I wouldn't use it. But considering the circumstance I believe this an exception." Yoko Kurama explained as the plant grew behind him. Drool dropping onto the floor creating holes.  
  
Karasu took a step back. As soon as he did the plant lunged forward. Karasu jumped up and down dodging the many heads of the Oige plant. All the plant could do was barely graze him. But it was enough to take off his mask. Karasu sent a bomb towards the plant. It hit the plant, causing it to turn into flames. Karasu landed. Slowly his hair started to glow a Hyper Glow Yellow. A crazed smirk appeared on Karasu's face. He jumped up and threw a bomb in front of Yoko Kurama causing him to fly in to thee cliff. A cloud of dust arose. And no one could see a thing.  
  
As the cloud dispersed everyone saw a pile of rubble move. Slowly a weakened red head came out. He had a small cut on his forehead, and blood was coming out. His outfit, which had been similar to the one he used to fight Karasu the last time excepted it was green, was beyond repair. Kurama, slowly got up, he kept his gaze on Karasu, never looking away as he struggled to stand.  
  
"Well, it seems as if I didn't even have to wait very long." Karasu smirked "Now, I make you death less painful if you give up."  
  
"Forget it." Kurama said as he struggled to get near Karasu. Finally after he got out of all the rubble, he ran towards Karasu creating two swords out of grass. "Kurama slashed at him endlessly for 5 minutes. Each time he slashed, Karasu dodged. Finally Kurama stopped to catch his breath. When he felt something clasp one of this arm and legs.  
  
"Remember my secret bombs?" Karasu asked playfully, as the bomb suddenly exploded. Kurama screamed as he leaned forward, his breath grew ragged.  
  
"Well, it looks like it's going to end the same way, except, this time it's you who will die." Karasu said as another bomb exploded.  
  
"I do love to see those I care for suffer." Another bomb exploded  
  
"It give you a wonderful feeling, don't you agree?" another bomb exploded  
  
"You're. Your wrong." Kurama replied. He was swaging as he stood. Blood running down his arms and legs. " You were a fool, to think I would let you win so easily. Forget it. You made a mistake, I knew you would make. You love to torture your enemy. So I just needed the right amount of time for this plant to grow. And it has. Look on the ground." Karasu did. "This plant, I've planted all over the area, is called the Explosive plant. A very rare one I might add. One plant has enough power to blow up your hand. But as you see, it's all over. I just need to dentate it. And Kaboom."  
  
"What, but you'd be killed as well." Karasu said in shocked  
  
"I don't care." Kurama said as he sent all his energy into detonating the plants. The area exploded and Karasu and Kurama were thrown into the already dented cliffs. Before the explosion could reach anyone else. Touya and Genki placed a shield around the explosion to contain it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally!!! I've finished. I hope you like that fight. I tried not to make too much like their first one, but if you've seen the first one you will find some similarities. I hope you like. I worked hard on this chapter. I left it in a short cliffhanger. I felt like being a little mean. Please R&R. I'd greatly appreciate it. So until next time.  
  
C-ya. 


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Thought' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Chapter 8  
  
As thee explosion cleared, everyone was in shock. Had they just seen the ever so popular Shuuichi Minamino die in an explosion? No they no haddn't, they couldn't have. Could they.  
  
Shiori Minamino was crying, her son, he had died right before her eyes. He was gone. She would never it see him again.  
  
Kazuya was shocked, why had his stepson done that? Why did he have to die so senseless? Didn't he care about them; didn't he care about his decision?  
  
Shuiichi just stood in shock, tears were streaming from his eyes. His brother was dead; he had died in a fight in which he knew he could die in. Why did he fight, Shuuichi could be right next to them, laughing with them, but he wasn't. He was buried under tons of rocks, dead.  
  
Shuiichi thought about the stories of the famous fox demon, Yoko Kurama and how he always escaped the clutched of thee Spirit police. He looked over towards Botan. She was in a terrible state. Her, once cheerful now dead, eyes where staring straight ahead. Genki and Touya had returned. Both had bad burns on them, they looked past him and got into the position to fight.  
  
There were rusting in the bush behind them. Coming out of the bush was what looks like a redheaded elf.  
  
"Well matty, here was the fight."  
  
"Jin, you sure?" A sleek haired youth asked  
  
"This is the fifth area you pointed out to us." A short kid replied as he fell from thee tree above them.  
  
"Sure, I'm sure. See Touya and the old lassie is over there. I'm pretty sure that lassie over there is Botan. All we're missing is our dear old Foxier."  
  
"Dim-wit the case is over." Genki said.  
  
"Really, so who was the bad guy? And where is Fox?" Hiei asked  
  
"Karasu." Touya replied. Shuiichi noticed that Hiei's eyes narrowed. The one Genki had dubbed 'Dim-wit' stood shocked, as did the on called Jin.  
  
"Where is Kurama?" Yusuke asked  
  
"He fought bravely Yusuke." Genki replied sadly "They were both killed"  
  
Shuiichi looked at Hiei. He saw that his eyes widen and he had taken a step back.  
  
"Gone?" Hiei asked in disbelief, he looked straight at Shuiichi. Shuiichi nodded.  
  
"Where did they fight?" Yusuke asked  
  
"Over there." Touya pointed towards the pile of rubble. Hiei disappeared then reappeared in the rubble looking for Kurama.  
  
"Okay, Touya Grandma, you go back to the main camp. The girls and the others are there. Yukina should heal you right up. And." Yusuke looked over at Botan.  
  
"Leave Botan alone. She has to deal with this on her own. You should talk to the boy over there. He is Kurama's stepbrother. Talk to him and his parents. They will need some support." Genki replied. Yusuke nodded and walked over to Shuiichi, everyone else was already leaving.  
  
"What's your name?" Yusuke asked trying to start conversation.  
  
"Why do you all call my brother Kurama? How do you know him?" Shuiichi asked not paying attention to Yusuke's previous question.  
  
" He was a friend of mine. His real name is Kurama." Yusuke replied.  
  
"It isn't his real name." Shuiichi argued.  
  
"It was. He just never told you." Yusuke replied. "I met him on my first mission. I caught him and Hiei, and they were given ordeals and were made into Spirit Detectives. We also fought on the same team in the Dark Tournament. We won." Yusuke stopped something caught his attention as he looked towards the rubble. "Botan! Quick" Yusuke started digging next to Hiei.  
  
"You felt it too?" Hiei asked as he doubled his effort in digging  
  
"Yeah, but it's faint, and it's red." Yusuke said, "We found him!" Yusuke pulled him up from the rubble and pulled him to the side. "Botan, get over here! Kurama needs a to be healed!"  
  
"He's alive?" Botan whispered "He is. Yusuke, I'll get over there in a second. I'm just have to get there" Botan knew she was making no sense but oh well. Botan ran over and start to heal Kurama. A few moments later Yukina and the other arrived. Yukina went over to Kurama and started to help heal him. Together, they had healed most of his cuts and bruises but he still was in a bad shape. His breathing was still shallow, and had a few cuts left on him, and fewer of them were still bleeding.  
  
"He'll need some healing plants, but I don't have any with me." Yukina announced  
  
"Touya brought some back from the Makai." Botan replied  
  
"Let me see them" Yukina replied as she started looking at them. "I don't recognize them."  
  
"But those are the ones Fox usually uses." Hiei replied.  
  
"Do any of you know which plants are which?" Yusuke asked. Hiei handed him a pillow and blankets he had stolen from the camp, Everyone looked at each other thinking they knew which plants were which. "You've got to be kidding me. You mean, you don't know which plants Kurama uses? Hiei you must know. He sends you to get them for him all the time."  
  
"Hn, I just know their names and who they look. Not what they do." Hiei replied  
  
"I think I can help" A voice called out. It startled everyone. Shuiichi was startled the most.  
  
"Hey, aren't you Karasu? My brother is in this situation because of you." Shuiichi shouted. His parents had been escorted earlier by Genki back to their tent.  
  
"I'm not Karasu, whoever he is. But if the demon you all are worried about is really Yoko Kurama, then I'll gladly help you." The demon said.  
  
"What type are you?" Jin asked  
  
"Bat. So tell me. Will you allow me to help you or am I going to have to fight all of you so I can feed him the right herbs. So tell me is he Yoko Kurama?"  
  
"He is." Hiei replied glarig at the stranger.  
  
"Good, now move. Let me see your herbs. Hmm, yes. This will help his breathing. Oh, and this should help him wake up. Now, you fire demon. Make a fire. One of you ice demon. Get a bowl and put some thin ice in it. Good. Now, stir in the herbs I've separated." He said as Hiei and Yukina did as they were told.  
  
"Who are you?" Botan asked as she unconsciously stroked Kurama's hair.  
  
"An old friend." The guy said. " He looks different from the last time I've seen him. Do you know what happened to him?"  
  
"Tell us your name" Shuiichi asked  
  
"Koronue. So will you tell me?"  
  
"He was shot by an hunter, left the Makai, and had to grow up as a human. He had to wait ten years before he could leave. He couldn't do it, so he helps me steal the three Artifacts of Darkness. He used the Forlorn Hope to save his mother; it would have killed him, if the Spirit Detective haddn't stopped him. They both survived and we both became lackey for Spirit World." Hiei quickly explained.  
  
"So he trusts you Hiei?" Koronue asked  
  
"Yes, I believe so." Hiei replied  
  
"Don't betray him. He never gives his trust out so don't treat it like anything. And if I'm right you also has his trust girl." Koronue looks at Botan.  
  
"My name is Botan. And I never knew he trust me." Botan replied sheepishly.  
  
"Also the human brat next to you. He doesn't have all of it. But he has a small part of it." Koronue replied "But the rest of you don't. But if he hasn't killed yet, then he must likes you."  
  
"How do you know?" Shuiichi asked, he didn't like being called a brat.  
  
"I know him better then you think boy." Koronue said, "Besides, the medicine is ready. Now, Ice demon. Make a ladle." Touya nodded and made one. He handed it to Koronue. Kourone scoop some of it out, and fed it to Kurama.  
  
Slowly Kurama's green eyes opened.  
  
"Is everyone alright?" He asked as he looked around, but all he saw were fuzzy pictures.  
  
"Yes, Kurama, everyone is" Botan replied  
  
"Who used my plants?" Kurama asked, everyone sweatdropped  
  
"You wouldn't believe one of us did, would you?" Yusuke asked  
  
"I'd be dead if you did. All the plants I had were poisonous to me unless prepared properly. So tell me who was it." Kurama replied weakly.  
  
"It was a bat demon named . um," Yusuke started  
  
"Koronue?" Kurama replied as black spots started to appear in his eyes. " He is the one who. taught me. everything about plants" Kurama said as he started fall asleep once more. "Tell him I'm sorry." He mumbled.  
  
"Yoko, calm down. I'm the one who should be sorry." Koronue replied. "Rest Yoko. I can't have my favorite ex-partner die now can I?"  
  
"I was your only partner." Kurama mumbled as he fell asleep. This time, with no nightmare to plague him.  
  
"Alright Koronue, who exactly are you?" Keiko asked  
  
"Alright. Many years ago, when I was a young Bat, No older then 100. I found a younger demon. A fox demon. Only about 12 years old, He would be the equivalent to about a 3-year-old in human years. He was all alone, which surprised me since foxes are usually family kind of demons and they don't abandon their pups. It wasn't until later I found out what had happened. Anyway, I took care of the pup and taught him everything I knew. About 20 years ago, We were both on a heist. My pendent broke and I went after it. Got stuck in a trap. I told that pup to go ahead. He was hesitant but did as they were told. I was his mentor. But I guess he thought I was dead, until tonight. I knew he wasn't dead especially after the Dark Tournament." Koronue explained the other all looked on intently.  
  
"So what do you want with him now?" Shuiichi asked  
  
"Isn't it obvious, He wants Kurama, to come back to the Makai and help him steal things." Kuwabarra replied  
  
"Boy, Idiot, we were like brothers, I worry about him. You are his friends you must know he can do that very easily to you. I swear." Koronue smirked "I remember this one time. I was teaching him balance all he had to do was jump from one tree to another. He jumped off a cliff about 10 feet away. He was 15 then. 3 years after I found him. He was adorable when I first saw him. Little did I know he was really a devil in disguised. He bit me the first time I tried to feed him. He was in his fox form." At this everyone laughed.  
  
"So you've known Kurama since he was a kid. Was he as cute?" Botan asked  
  
"Was he as good as a fighter?" Kuwabarra asked  
  
"Leave the poor cute bat alone" Shizuro (Is that how you spell Kuwabarra's sister. I can never remember the spelling) said, this caused all the questions to stop. "Besides, we should bring Kurama back to his parents, and explain to them what is going on, as well as who he is." She pointed to Koronue.  
  
"Thank you Milady" Koronue said as he stepped up and kissed her hand. "I would like to meet Yoko's human parents."  
  
"Do we have to wake him?" Keiko asked, looking down at Kurama's sleeping body.  
  
"No, We won't be able to. He should be out for few more hours." Koronue replied. "I'll carry him. Now, Blue haired one, um Botan? Yeah, pick up the plants. Fire demon, scout ahead. Now detective lead the way, coz, I don't know it." They all nodded. Yusuke started to lead the strange group of 14 down the path to the Minamino-Hanataka campsite.  
  
There they found Genki, Shiori and Kazuya around the fire. Kazuya was trying to get Shiori to eat something; Shiori had a somber look on her face, as she started aimlessly at the fire. Genki was eating silently next to her.  
  
"Grandma." Yusuke said  
  
"Genki" Botan greeted as she drew nearer.  
  
"I see the fox is still live. I can also see you brought a bat with you." Genki replied, Kazuya looked up to See Koronue carrying Kurama. Shuiichi right next to him.  
  
"Shuiichi are you alright?" Kazuya asked  
  
"Dad! Shuuichi's alive. He woke up after Koronue gave him some medicine. Didja know that he is an old friend of Shuuichi. They were like brothers." Shuiichi said happily s Koronue placed Kurama on the ground.  
  
"Hello, I'm Koronue. I'm a friend of your son." Koronue extended his hand.  
  
"Shuuichi, is he alive?" Shiori asked  
  
" Yes, ma'am he is" Koronue replied, Shiori looked over to where he had placed Kurama. Botan was putting a wet cloth on his forehead.  
  
"Shuuichi? Botan is he alright." Shiori asked weakly.  
  
"Yeah, he is. But he has a slight fever." Botan replied, Shiori started to cry again,  
  
"He's alive. He's alive. My baby's alive."  
  
"Don't cry mother." Kurama muttered as he slowly opened his green eyes.  
  
"Shuuichi." Shiori started  
  
"Don't," Kurama started but he started to cough " Don't call me that. It isn't my name. My name is Kurama."  
  
"What are you saying Shuuichi?" Shiori asked a bit scared.  
  
"Sixteen years ago, I was shot down by a hunter. With the last of my strength, I fled the Makai and went into the human world to be reborn as your son." Kurama started before he started to cough.  
  
"Yoko, be careful. You must rest if you want to recover." Koronue replied  
  
"No, I had to wait ten years to have all my powers returned to me. My plan was to return to Makai, but then you grew ill, and I couldn't leave you. So I stayed and Hiei cam to me with a proposal. It was to steal these artifacts. I got the Forlorn Hope. I used it to heal you, from when you were sick. That was how I met Yusuke and Botan." Kurama stopped as another fit of coughing came over him.  
  
"Son, stop. You can tell us in the morning." Shiori told him, as he stopped coughing.  
  
"I'm trying to tell you, I'm not." Kurama stopped as he passed out.  
  
"Shuuichi?" Shiori asked franticly.  
  
"It's alright. He just passed out." Botan said trying to calm her down.  
  
"What was he trying to say?" Kazuya asked  
  
"I think it would be best if you all sat down. We will explain the parts Kurama left out." Yusuke explained " You see, we are a very unique group of people. See 3 of us have died, 8.5 of us are demons and 4.5 of us are humans. And one of us is death."  
  
"Which one of you have died?" Kazuya asked, things were starting to get a little too strange for him.  
  
"Yusuke, Genki and Kurama" Kuwabarra replied  
  
"Alright, I know I'll regret this, but how did they come back to life." Kazuya asked again.  
  
"I brought Yusuke back to life. Genki was brought back after the Dark Tournament. Kurama was brought back as Shuuichi Minamino." Botan answered as she counted her fingers at each name.  
  
"Demons? Aren't they fake. And have do you have a .5 demon?" Shuiichi asked  
  
"Well, they are basically everyone except Kuwabarra, Shizuro, Keiko, And Genki. I'm a half demon and half human." Yusuke replied  
  
"You said there are about 8 demons, but there are 9 of you." Shuiichi said.  
  
"Well Botan, is a ferry girl." Yusuke said, "She is basically death."  
  
"So. That means Shuuichi, or Kurama as you call him, just wanted to use me to get stronger?" Shiori asked her eyes looking down.  
  
"Shiori." Kazuya started  
  
"That may have been how it started, but that is not how it ended. WE demons don't really know the meaning of love. It's easier to find betrayal than to find love. His parents were killed in front of him, when he was ten. I took care of him since. He has never experience loved. And when he did he can't really remember it. But seeing how he cares about you, then he must have found how it, and I doubt he was to leave. That's a small flaw in him. He can get a bit clinging." Koronue replied emotionless. Shiori was slightly taken back.  
  
"I don't wish to be rude, but hasn't it occurred to you, that if he needed 10 years to gain his strength, then why is he still here 6 years after." Botan asked softly.  
  
"I don't know anymore. I just don't know anymore. Could you please leave? All of you?" Shiori asked as she started to cry.  
  
"I'm staying, Koronue? Hiei?" Botan stated "Kurama's not fully healed yet.  
  
"True, I must stay, since you might poison him with the wrong plants." Koronue replied causing Botan to blush in embarrassment.  
  
"Hn. You all would be to slow to get the important plants if they are needed." Hiei replied  
  
"Alright then. The rest of us will return home. Genki would you like to come back with us? What about you Touya?" Keiko asked  
  
"Sure." Genki replied as Touya just nodded.  
  
With that everyone but Botan, Hiei and Koronue stood up said their farewells and left.  
  
The camp area was quiet. Botan had pulled out the blue rose Kurama had given to her earlier that week, and just stared at it. Hiei was in a tree nearby the camp. Koronue was sitting on a log next to the fire thinking. Shuiichi was looking after Kurama; Shiori was looking at the fire. And Kazuya had gone to get some water.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you like. This took me about 2 weeks to actually type. It was awful. I still have about 3 more stories to type. ;-; Poor me. Any ways. One more chapter to go. He he. Yes, I'm drunk on orange juice. The chapter should be up soon. The I can start on my Yu-Gi-oh. I can't wait. But then I'll have nothing to do. ;-; (starts crying again). But OH Well. More free time. Any who. Until next time.  
  
C-ya. 


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Thought' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Chapter 9  
  
When Kazuya returned with more water he sat down next to Shiori. He was about to stare off into space, just as everyone else was doing, when Botan spoke up.  
  
"You know, he cares very much about all of you." Botan told them, her eyes glued to Kurama's sleeping form. "He must have been spending all day deciding whether or not to transform into his demon form."  
  
"Hn. Fox is the most merciless member of our group. But he is also the most compassionate one as well." Hiei replied from his tree.  
  
"True. It took me nearly a century to teach him how to kill. Though I still don't know if he still uses those technique that knocks out his enemy." Koronue replied  
  
"Kurama never told us about his past. And we only know bits and pieces of it. Could you please tell us about it Koronue?" Botan asked  
  
"Well, what do you want to know?" Koronue asked  
  
"Well, umm." Shuiichi started, but he stopped and looked down.  
  
"What were you going to say boy?" Koronue asked  
  
"Well Shuuichi, he always told me stories about a silver fox demon. And I was just curious, before they were stories, now, I'm not sure." Shuiichi replied.  
  
Koronue laughed "That seems like something Yoko would do. Boy, the stories are most likely true."  
  
"What was Kurama like as a kid?" Botan asked, Koronue's face grew serious.  
  
"He was sad, and when he wasn't he just didn't show any emotions. That's good at times, but sometimes it's not. I would worry about him, since I could really help him through, whatever got him upset. He was also quiet and always had a thirst for knowledge. Sometimes there were times when he wanted to say something, but he never. It was funny though, to see him fidget" Koronue replied  
  
"Why.Why was he so sad?" Shiori asked. It had been the first time she spoke in three hours.  
  
"There were many different factors. One was that His family was killed by hunters right before is eyes. He was hunter by many; the reason was because he is a silver fox. I guess those were the main reasons. Also, he has a gentle soul, even if it doesn't seem like it. Gentle souls don't do well in the Makai." Koronue replied softly  
  
"You kept talking about trust. Why?" Hiei asked  
  
"Well, it took me 5 months to learn his name. 3 months to get him out of his fox form. About a year to get him to tell me about his past and to get me to teach him." Koronue replied  
  
"So what does he normal look like?" Shuiichi asked  
  
"You mean his normal Form?" Botan asked, Shuiichi nodded "He doesn't have one. His human form is this." She indicated to the sleeping red-hair teen "His demon form, which is the one with silver hair, fox ears and a tail; and a beast form, which is a silver fox. With five-tails "  
  
"So what do you have to do with all this, Hiei?" Kazuya asked  
  
"We're friends. We're demons. WE both don't trust others." Hiei replied shortly.  
  
"What will happen now?" Shiori asked again. Everyone looked at her.  
  
"It all depends on what you all decide to do. Kurama is our friend and we won't abandon him. But will you?" Botan asked cryptically.  
  
"What do you mean?" Shiori asked  
  
"Well, will you think of him in the same way you do now? Will you accept him for who he really is, or will you just reject him because he is not who you thought he was?" Botan replied  
  
"What would happen if we reject him?" Kazuya asked he asked the question that went through his family's head.  
  
" He would leave, and probably never return." Hiei replied  
  
"Please make the decision that you think would be best. But please, don't hurt him?" Botan replied  
  
"I'm going to bed." Shiori announced "Shuiichi, you too. It's too late for you to be awake. I'll see you in the morning,"  
  
"Shiori, I'll join you." Kazuya replied  
  
"I gotta go to bed. See ya in the morning" Shuiichi said as he entered his tent.  
  
Once they entered there the others entered into a direct discussion.  
  
"Fox, you can wake up now," Hiei said  
  
"Mother is scared. I know she is. She is frightened of me. Maybe I should just leave. My dept is paid to Koenma. I don't want her to be frightened of me, even if I have to leave." Kurama said as he sat up. His crimson hair covered his eyes.  
  
"Kurama don't." Botan started  
  
"Fox, what do you think you would do if you left?" Hiei asked  
  
"Return to the Makai." Kurama replied  
  
"Your not well enough to travel Yoko" Koronue stated  
  
"I'll be fine. I just." Kurama started before he was overcome by a fit of cough.  
  
"Drink this." Botan said as she gave him some water. Kurama just pushed it away, but Botan just pushed away his hands and forced him to drink.  
  
"Stop! I'm fine." Kurama said as he moved his her hands away, he had been mentally cursing who ever invented coughing.  
  
"I'm sorry, It's just that I. I can't stand the thought. I mean I can't.. I can't bear loosing you; I can't . bear seeing you get hurt. You're so good to us. You make all of us complete. I mean you complete our group. Please don't leave." Botan said as she started to sob on Kurama's shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry, Botan, Don't cry." Kurama said as he hugged Botan, trying to comfort her. He was slowly starting to fall asleep once more.  
  
"Don't go, Don't go" Botan repeated, but Kurama was already asleep.  
  
Koronue leaned over to Hiei and whispered "I think we should leave them alone."  
  
"Hn," Hiei responded as he disappeared. Koronue followed, smirking as he thought 'Final! He has found himself a mate'  
  
Botan cried herself to sleep. When she woke up the next morning she found herself sprawled across Kurama's chest. She couldn't help but blush in realization. She tried to move, but discovered Kurama's arm around her waist prevented her from doing so. She blushed harder. She silently prayed that his parents didn't come out and see the like this; Although they weren't.  
  
They stopped and stared at Botan. Botan heard a chuckle behind her, and was positive it was Koronue; she could also feel Hiei's smirk. She'd get them with her oar later.  
  
"Um, Good Morning." Botan greeted meekly.  
  
"What happened last night after we went to bed?" Kazuya asked with an eyebrow raised  
  
"NOTHING, I mean, we umm." Botan stutter.  
  
"Botan took care of Yoko last night and must have fallen asleep on top of him. Now she can't get out of his grasp." Koronue explained with a slight chuckle.  
  
"Why didn't you help her?" Shiori asked  
  
"We didn't want to wake her." Hiei replied as his smirk grew.  
  
"Yeah right," Botan muttered. Hiei and Koronue heard and their smirks grew larger.  
  
"You umm, never told me what kind of demon you are, I mean You've told us that Shuuichi." Shuiichi started  
  
"Kurama" Hiei corrected  
  
"Alright, Kurama is a fox demon, but what about you three?"  
  
"I'm a Bat demon, Hiei is a Fire demon, and Botan, well she isn't a demon. Didn't the Detective explain this to you already?" Kourone asked  
  
"Hn, he did, but humans tend to forget things" Hiei replied.  
  
"Any ways she is in human terms. umm.." Koronue paused  
  
"What? You mean she isn't a student?" Shiori asked "And Yusuke, is that his name, said she was Death." Shiori had taken a liking to the bluenett. She had actually hoped her son would marry her. She did seem like a good girl. Shiori felt that she was almost like the daughter she never had, Botan had made such a good expression.  
  
"I don't go to High school. In fact I only passed as a classmate so I could get on this trip. I visited your house because, Koenma, my boss, had paired me up with Kurama, and we had to stay together from that day. So the plan was to get you to let me stay for dinner, I would leave, go around the back and go into Kurama's room where I would spend the night. But you allowed me to stay, so I didn't have to sneak around." Botan explained  
  
"So, what do you mean you're not a high school student?" Shiori asked, she felt, once again, that she had been used.  
  
"Well, You see. My major job is a Spirit Detective assistant to Yusuke, but know I'm it to Yusuke, Kuwabarra, Hiei and Kurama; but my original job is to guide those spirits who have did to Spirit world. So I don't have time for school. Since, as Yusuke put it last night, I'm basically." Botan explained.  
  
"Death," Kurama replied from his sleep.  
  
"Yeah, umm, Hiei, Could you help me here?" Botan asked, She was still trapped on top of Kurama. Hiei just smirked and helped her. As Botan stood up she straightened her shirt and called upon her oar, which this time appeared, and preceded to pound it on top of Hiei's and Koronue's head.  
  
Shuiichi laughed, Kazuya tried to hide a smile and Shiori giggled.  
  
Shiori soon stopped as her eyes landed on Kurama. Her son. Yes, even through everything that happened she still considered him her son. He was her flesh and bones. She raised him. True, she was scared of his secret life; but not for her, but for her son's life. She had just seen him almost throw way his life as if it was nothing, and from what she understood. She was partly happy to find that her son had fault in him, and wasn't perfect. She could forgive him for not telling her, she really could. Had he been worried about how she would react, she had, ever since she was six, when she saved him from that fall, been trying to make her happy. He'd do anything to make her happy. She couldn't leave him no matter what h did or had done. She would die if her son left or died. She was worried, before all this happened, how she could deal with him going to College.  
  
Shiori walked over to Kurama, and put her hand on his forehead.  
  
"Kurama, will you wake up?" Shiori asked.  
  
"Hiei, get some Forgetfulness plant for me?" Kurama asked quietly, he keep his eyes closed.  
  
"Hn" Hiei said as he disappeared.  
  
"Kurama?" Shiori started "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine." Kurama replied as he tried to sit up. He winced but didn't say anything.  
  
"Are you sure?" Shiori asked as she put her hand on his shoulder, Kurama winced again. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Yoko, I haven't asked, done anything interesting?" Koronue asked, he could fell the tension building.  
  
"Got shot, sent to the Human World, Stole the Forlorn Hope, Killed one of those Saint Beast, Won the Dark Tournament. Nothing much." Kurama replied with a faint smile.  
  
"Did you use the Forlorn Hope, and what is the mysterious price of using it? What did you wish for on it?" Koronue asked  
  
"Yes, it's life and I used it to restore health to my mother when she nearly died of that illness." Kurama replied  
  
"How did you survive?" Koronue asked  
  
"Yusuke also offered to give his life and the mirror decide not to take both of our lives." Kurama answered  
  
"So the only reason, I got better from the sickness, was because you were willing to die for me?" Shiori asked, Kurama nodded  
  
"It was the least I could do." Kurama told her with a slight smile. Tears started to fill in Shiori's eyes. Her son, he might not be in spirit but she didn't care, was willing to die, no sacrifice himself, just so she could live, so she could be happy. He would give up his life so she could live. It touched her that he would do something like that.  
  
"Son, why? Please don't, please don't leave. Please stay. Please don't go." Shiori cried as she sobbed.  
  
"Mother I. um." Kurama looked at her in shock.  
  
"I don't care. I don't care if you are a demon, you re still my Shuuichi on the inside, you are still my son" Shiori sobbed  
  
"Mother." Kurama stared  
  
"Please Bro. don't leave. Your part of our family. You're still my favorite person. I don't want you to leave; I want you to tell me more stories about how you stole all those items. I want you to stay" Shuiichi cried, tears streaming from his eyes.  
  
"Shuiichi." Kurama began,  
  
"Yes, Shuuichi, please stay." Kazuya said with a welcoming smile.  
  
"Father." Kurama started once more.  
  
"Hn, If you leave, Koenma might give me the idiot for a partner, and I can't promise he will live," Hiei stated as he returned the flower in hand.  
  
"Hiei."  
  
"Yeah Yoko, In the Makai, a third on the demons want your head on a platter. It would be best for you to stay here, at least for a few more decades." Koronue replied  
  
"Koronue."  
  
"You are the smartest one of our group, and I know I, I mean We can't lose you" Botan replied as she blushed.  
  
"Botan. I've been trying to tell you, is that if you want me to stay, I'll stay and keep my job as Spirit Detective." Kurama replied.  
  
"You mean it?" Shuiichi asked  
  
"Yes." Kurama nodded.  
  
"Wonderful!" Botan Chirped as she jumped up. "Now, Let's make some breakfast shall we? I am absolutely starving" This cause everyone, but the demons to laugh. Kurama and Kourone merely chuckle and Hiei just 'Hn'.  
  
"Yes, I think, I'll start breakfast. Today is the last day of the camping trip. What do you all want for breakfast?" Shiori asked  
  
"Let's make eggs and sausage. Dear" Kazuya said "With some food."  
  
"That would make a perfect breakfast." Botan replied as she and Shiori started to cook. The boys went to change. Kurama went with them, only after explaining that demons heal quickly. They all changed and returned for breakfast. They quickly ate and talked a little bit about different things. While the other talked Kurama started to make a forgetfulness power. He then gave it to Hiei to spread around the camp, so everyone would forget about the fight.  
  
Botan and Shiori talked, Shiori found Botan very lively  
  
"So Botan, what do you think of Kurama?" Shiori asked again  
  
"Nothing, like I told you, we are just friends" Botan repeated 'At least for now.' The little voice inside her head said.  
  
"You know, I would have never thought you were Death" Shiori mused  
  
"Actually, I'm one of many." Botan corrected "But I get that a lot. In fact Yusuke didn't believe me at first." They continue to talk when they saw Kurama and Koronue heading towards the forest.  
  
"FREEZE MISTER!" Botan shouted, "What do you think you two are going to do?"  
  
"Spar?" Kourone asked, he didn't see Kurama's shushing motion.  
  
"Spar?" Botan whispered deadly quiet. "Kurama, you have just survived a life or death situation, and you tell me you are going to spar?"  
  
"Yes," Kurama replied weakly.  
  
"Whose idea was it?" Botan asked  
  
"Koronue's" Kurama replied rapidly.  
  
"OW!" Koronue said as he was hit over the head by Botan's oar. He shot a glare over at Kurama; it was Kurama's idea.  
  
"Now, you two better not kill each other you hear." Botan said as she walked back to Shiori.  
  
The two returned battered and bruised,  
  
"I haven't had a fight a like that in years" Koronue replied  
  
"It was a good workout, if you asked me" Kurama replied "But Hiei is funnier to work out with. You are just to slow."  
  
"Hey! You used to tell me not to move to so fast. Ah, those were the go old day" Koronue sighed  
  
"What are you talking about? Your what 300 years old?" Kurama asked  
  
"Guess your right Yoko."  
  
"Next time you fight Hiei, I can't wait to see you fight him." Kurama replied  
  
"Oh no, you'll be the death of me. I just know it" Koronue replied  
  
"Hey Hiei, do you want to fight Koronue?"  
  
"Hn, perhaps later. He seems tired" Hiei pointed to Kourone, who had fallen asleep on the ground.  
  
"Kurama!" Shuiichi called out  
  
"Yes?" Kurama asked  
  
"Could you teach me how to control my Spirit Awareness?" Shuiichi asked  
  
"I'm not good with Spirit Awareness. But I know someone who is. I'll get her to teach you how to control it." Kurama replied  
  
Shuiichi smiled. "Good, I can't wait."  
  
With that they spent the rest of the night talking. Halfway through it Botan sat next to Kurama and fell asleep with her head on his shoulder.  
  
Kurama just smiled and carried her to her tent, and tucked her in, then he went back outside.  
  
Th next day they packed up and started down the path towards the buses. Hiei had gotten everyone, and no one remembers what had happened two nights ago. On the bus back Botan and Kurama sat next to each other. Both fell asleep. Kurama's head on top of Botan's and Botan's head on his shoulder.  
  
The end  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'M DONE! I hope you all like the ending. I thought it was good. Next I'll post a few short stories, no more then a chapter or two. But the next long one will be a Yu-Gi-Oh story.  
  
So until next time  
  
C-ya. 


End file.
